The Last Grayson
by oJustmeoverherEo
Summary: A Young Justice Story of Dick Grayson's life story. Please read and Review! Rated T for language and possible T rated stuff. I don't own Young Justice, or Teen Titans (referencing the chapters when he is not with the team)
1. Prologue: Robin Begins

**DICK POV**

 _I'll run away. Yea.. That's what I'll do! I'll run away and Kill Tony Zucco!_ I thought as I packed my belongings into a small black duffel bag. _Dick... you're 6. How are going to pull of murdering one of the biggest crime bosses in Gotham?_ I argue with myself. _I'll cross that bridge when I come to it._

I tie together my sheets and secure one end to my bed, throwing the other end out the window. I look down out the window. It was a long way down, even with the sheets. I swing the duffel bag over my shoulder and grab onto the sheet securely. As a swing my leg over the window sill, I hesitate.

 _I need to tell Bruce..._ I sigh to myself. Bruce and Alfred had been too kind to me for me to just leave. I bring my leg back inside and snag a pen from my desk. I spend a minute searching for a sheet of paper before finding a notepad on the floor. I quickly scribble out a poorly written note.

 _Dear Bruce and Alfred,  
The past few months have been great. Thank you for your kindness. I appreciate it, but I can't sit by while the man who killed my parents is out there. Thank you again, I will miss the both of you. Please don't try to find me.  
~Dick Grayson_

I look down at my note as I finish the final "n" in my name. _There,_ I think, _now I can leave in peace._ I throw my stuff out the window, (it's not like there's anything fragile in there). Looking down, it looks a lot farther than I know it is. I gulp before I gracefully leap out the window and grab onto the sheet to keep myself from falling to my death. I climb down to the end of my sheet rope with a solid six feet in between me and the ground. I take a deep breath and let go, I free fall for a second before I hit the ground. By sheer instinct, I roll. Which probably saved my knees. I stand up and brush myself off, no cuts, no bruises. Just a few grass stains.

My bag lays not 2 feet from me. I pick it up and take in my surroundings. It's a fairly clear night. The few clouds in the sky just drift past and mind their own business. Gotham's light pollution makes the sky seem a pinkish purple color and blocks out the majority of stars, but I know they're there. My mom and I used to sit outside at night and she'd point out all the constellations we could see. A tear drips down my cheek, _All the more reason to avenge her_.

I take a deep breath as my sadness is replaced with determination. I walk until I meet the 7 foot gates of Wayne Manor, better known as the edge of the property. I scoff inwardly, _is this puny thing supposed to keep me from leaving?_

I easily scale the fence and don't even have to dust myself off when I land. I take another deep breath to calm my nerves as I look down the seemingly endless sidewalk. _One foot in front of the other_ , I repeat to myself over and over. _One foot in front of the other._

* * *

 **Batman POV**

Patrol is slow tonight, I've only stopped 3 crimes. No heavy hitters either. Quiet nights like these are usually the sign of a heavy hitter planning something big, but it's 3 am and nothing has happened yet. Joker always strikes before 2 am, Bane is still in Arkham, Two Face is still in the hospital from our last tangle, Poison Ivy? Arkham. The only people I can think of that might try something tonight are Catwoman and maybe Penguin, but Penguin doesn't usually like to strike this late. So really just Catwoman.

I look over the city of Gotham from my perch on Wayne Enterprises. It's 3 am, but the city is still lit up like a Christmas tree. There's a certain sense of beauty to the city at night, It's quite calming.

My thoughts are interrupted when my cellphone rings. I look down, Alfred. Weird. I answer the phone, if Alfred was calling, it must've been important.

"Agent A?" I ask in my Batman voice, using his codename.

"Master Bru- Batman... It seems our guest, shall I say.. 'flew the coop'" Alfred said seemingly calm. But I know Alfred all to well. I can always see right through him, I can hear the slight panic in his calm, collected voice.

I swallow. Hard. Over the past few weeks Alfred and I had really begun to care for the boy. I took a deep breath, pushing down the panic that rose in my chest.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred said, ignoring the whole "secret identity" rule. I shook my head slightly, not realizing how long I had been thinking.

"I'll look for him it's been a generally quiet night, but we can't keep any chances with him out by himself in Gotham." I jump off the building and shoot my grappling hook gun towards the next building over.

* * *

 **NO POV**

Catwoman sat on the roof of a building in East Side Gotham city looking at the darkened apartments and empty roads. She didn't have any heists planned, she just really enjoyed Gotham City at night. Well, maybe earlier she was checking out the jewelry store across the street's security.. but the lights lit up the empty streets just the right way making nighttime Gotham beautiful. As she enjoyed the unusually quiet Gotham, her cat Isis rubbed her head against the thief's hand, catching her attention.

Catwoman looked down at her cat, "Isis?" The cat looked down below at a little boy wandering the streets alone. He had a small duffel bag and was looking around nervously. Selina's eyebrows knit together in worry. She may be a criminal, but she wasn't a monster.

The jewel thief took off her mask so she was just Selina Kyle, climbed down the building and ran to catch up with the child, leaving her whip on top of the building so as not to scare him. She looked down at his face and fell in love. His face shone with blissful innocence and his beautiful blue eyes sparkled in the street light. He looked nervous and frightened.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" she asked with a motherly tone she didn't know she had.

The little boy looked up at her. "Im not supposed to talk to strangers.." he said nervously looking down, twiddling his thumbs.

Selina smiled to herself, this kid was smart. "Then your parents taught you well, I'm Selina Kyle," She held her hand out. "And this is my cat Isis." Isis walked up and rubbed against the boy's leg affectionately.

Dick nervously shook the womans hand, "Dick Grayson."

"There, now we're not strangers anymore, are we?" Selina smiled sweetly. "Now why don't you come with me? East Gotham is dangerous at night, especially for a little guy like you."

"I'm on a mission," he piped up.

"Oh?" Selina questioned. "And what would that be?"

"To kill my parent's murderers." he said quietly, looking up at the jewel thief with a determined expression.

Selina's eyes widened in light shock. Everything clicked in her brain, "You're the boy from Haley's Circus." she realized. "The one whose parents were killed? The one who Bruce Wayne took in?"

Dick looked down at his feet sadly, "that's me."

"Isn't Bruce going to be worried about you?" She questioned softly.

"I-I.. I guess," he stuttered, "how would you know?"

"I happen to know Bruce Wayne." she said casually, leaving out their nighttime escapades. "I don't think he'd want you wandering the streets all alone."

"but no one else is going to put my parent's killer to justice... so, so I have to." he said hesitantly.

Selina put her hand on the boy's shoulder, knowing Bruce. Knowing _B_ _atman_. The man was probably already searching restlessly for their killer. "I'm sure people are trying very hard to bring down who ever killed you're parents. But right now it's not safe for you to be outside all alone."

Dick looked like her was about to protest but Selina interrupted. "Why don't I fix you something to eat? What's your favorite food?"

 _Well I am hungry..._ Dick thought to himself. Selina could tell that he was considering her offer. "Chocolate chip cookies." he decided.

"Okay, why don't you come with me? I'm going to change, but then I'll make you some chocolate chip cookies." She held out her hand. Dick took her hand cautiously and pet Isis on her head as the cat pressed herself against the boy's leg comfortingly.

:)

Dick didn't realize how cold he was until he stepped into Selina's apartment. He looked around. It wasn't massive, but also not small. It was nice and felt... homey. It had a balcony and it looked like a very nice apartment for a single woman living alone. Selina sat dick down on a small couch with the softest blanket Dick had ever laid his hands on. The woman went into the kitchen and Dick watched as she threw various ingredients into a bowl before topping it all off with chocolate chips and throwing the mixture into the oven.

Dick sat patiently as Selina cooked, content to simply sit and pet her cat.

* * *

 **Batman POV**

I look at my watch. 4 am. Dick's been missing for an hour, at least. I take a deep breath, okay. He has to be in Gotham somewhere. The busses out of the city don't leave until 6 am. 2 hours to find him. I take a deep breath. How hard could he be to find?

As I leap to another rooftop in East Gotham a small detail catches my eye. Small claw marks mark the tar on this rooftop. By the lack of wear on the marks, they're fresh. My gloved finger brushes the surface, I examine the tips of my fingers. Cat hair. Black cat hair. Sure there's tons of black cats in Gotham, but how many own large whips?

 _Catwoman,_ I sigh to myself. She probably stole some jewels without tripping the alarm. I pick up her whip.. something must have been pretty important for her to leave her whip. There wasn't any blood, so no one attacked her.. it seemed as though she just abandoned her whip. _Catwoman's a very organized person.. she wouldn't leaver her whip unless it was on purpose._

I held it up as if raising it in the air would help me come to a conclusion. What were the possible reasons for her to willingly leave her precious weapon. She had to leave quickly and the whip would slow her down? Or maybe... I chose to let myself get my own hopes up. _Maybe she saw Dick and forgot about her whip!_ remembering Selina's motherly side, it's just the kind of thing she would do.

Time to pay Selina Kyle a visit.

* * *

 **NO POV**

Selina sat in a chair across from a sleeping Dick on the couch. There was a half eaten plate of cookies on the end table and an empty glass of milk beside it. The blanket was pulled to his chest and his arm was draped over a balled up Isis. Selina couldn't help but smile at the pair. She looked at the clock, 4:30 am. _I'll let the little boy sleep.._ she decided. _Bring him back to Bruce in the morning._

Her sharpened hearing picked up the lightest swish of a cape. Her eyes darted to her balcony. Batman. _Speak of the devil._ she rolled her eyes. The thief took her time opening the balcony door.

Batman looked down at the woman. "I have something of yours," he held up her whip, "and I believe you have something of mine." he gestured to a sleeping acrobat with a gloved hand.

"Oh come on, Bruce. He's sleeping." Selina stood in the doorway, preventing Batman from entering.

Batman glared at the thief, but Selina Kyle just glared right back. "I'll bring him back in the morning. Let him have some rest." As much as the two disagreed, both agreed to let Dick have a bit of rest.

Bruce looked at Dick's sleeping form. _That's the most peaceful sleep he's ever had_... Batman thought. Growling quietly Batman mumbled an agreement to let Dick sleep. "On one condition." he added, "I'm staying until morning."

Selina looked the big bat bat up and down. "Not in that costume you're not." her arms were crossed and she stood defiantly in the doorway.

Batman scowled, "got a suit?" he asked.

"Actually I might have a suit of yours from your _last visit,_ " she smirked. Batman's eyes narrowed, but his cowl hid a light blush. She moved out of the way and let the vigilante in. "Shoes off," she ordered as she left the room to fetch a suit for Bruce Wayne.

The vigilante took off his heavy boots and looked in the full body mirror. Batman was a lot less intimidating his his socks. He sighed, _I looked ridiculous,_ he thought to himself. Giving up on looking intimidating, Batman sat down in the chair across from the couch and looked at the sleeping form of his... screw it. His son. The boy was on his side, cuddling Selina's cat, Isis, his face partially buried in the cat's undeniably soft fur. The vigilante took off his glove and was about to reach out and pet the sleeping cat when Selina emerged from the other room, holding one of his suits.

Batman begrudgingly snatched the suit out of the smirking thief's grip and went to change.

:)

When Dick's bright blue eyes fluttered open the next morning the first thing he noticed was that there was someone besides Selina in the apartment. The second thing he noticed was that the other person was Bruce Wayne. And the third thing the acrobat noticed was that Bruce Wayne, billionaire, drools when he sleeps.

Selina seemed to already be awake and had put out some cereal for him. She was on her computer, working but noticed when he sat up. "Morning sunshine!" she smiled warmly. The acrobat went to stand up, but stopped when the forgotten fuzz known as Isis mewed in protest when he moved.

Dick rubbed his eyes, careful to not disturb Isis. "When did Bruce get here?" He mumbled sleepily, looking at his drooling caretaker.

"I called him after you fell asleep," Selina said calmly. "I know you want to avenge your parents, but getting killed in the streets of Gotham is not the way to go." She stood up and refilled her cup of coffee, "You need to back with Bruce."

Dick pouted, "can I live here?" he asked.

Selina's eyes widened in shock, "I-I, no.. I don't think Bruce would like that." she stammered, caught off guard by the question. _He wants to live with me?_ It wasn't possible, but the thought brought a warm feeling to the thief's chest.

"Bruce is never home, he works **at night**!" Dick huffed, "It's lonely..." Dick looked down at Isis and pet her head gently.

"How about this," Selina sighed, "you can come visit whenever you'd like." She put her hand on Dick's shoulder. A grin spread across the young acrobat's face as he nodded furiously. "Alright, now you should get on home. Why don't you wake Bruce?"

The circus performer flipped over the billionaire and landed on the chair's left arm. "PSSSTT BRUCE WAKE UP!" The child whisper-screamed into Bruce's face.

The billionaire's eyes shot open. If he weren't Batman he would've let out a very undignified yelp. Dick and Bruce made eye contact for a second before hopping off the chair, "You drool while you sleep." he stated while hopping around on Selina's furniture. The dark knight self consciously wiped the side of his mouth, realizing that he had indeed, been drooling. "Can we go home now?" Dick cocked his head like a puppy.

"Uh yeah," Bruce said, still groggy from his slumber. The billionaire looked to Selina expectantly. Immediately catching on, Selina quickly hopped into another room and came back with a briefcase containing the Batsuit. "Thanks Selina." He grumbled, taking Dicks hand in his own.

The little acrobat spun around as they exited Selina's apartment, "Bye Auntie!" he grinned waving to his new mother figure. Selina felt her heart melt. She waved back gently, smiling to herself as she watched Bruce and Dick walk away.

* * *

They were greeted by Alfred when the strolled through the front door. His worried face turned to relief and joy when he saw who bruce was accompanied by. The butler quick examined Dick, checking him for any cuts or scrapes. It was like an interrogation mixed with threats. "Are you hurt?" "where did you go?" "You had me worried sick!" "why did you leave?" "I swear if you ever do anything like this again..." "are you alright?"

Dick looked at the Butler sheepishly. His gazed flickered down, "I wanted to avenge my parents..." he mumbled to Alfred, barely audible. Alfred didn't say anything. His face made it look as if he was having a mental discussion with himself. The butler looked up at Bruce, who looked unsure.

"I'm sure they're searching for you're parents killer," Bruce put his hand on Dick's shoulder. The orphan looked down at his feet and bitterly shrugged the billionaire's hand off his shoulder.

"Whatever," he huffed, trudging up the stairs.

A click signified Dick had shut himself in his room again.

"Master Bruce, no 7 year old should carry so much baggage.." Alfred looked up at the closed bedroom door worriedly.

"What am I supposed to do?" Bruce whispered quietly to the butler.

"Teach him that killing his parents killer is not good revenge, teach him justice."

"You don't mean.."

"I think it's worth a try.."

"But he's so young."

"It's necessary,"

"So that he'll grow up like me?" Bruce raised his voice from a whisper.

"So he won't.." Alfred replied keeping his voice quiet and low.

Bruce looked down defeatedly, his hands ran themselves through his matted hair. "I'll talk to him..." he huffed.

Dick cleared his throat from the top of the stairs, "Talk to me about what?"

Bruce and Alfred's heads whipped around to look at the young boy.

"I know you're talking about me," he stated peering over the edge, leaning his arms against trail. "I may be only 7, but I'm not an idiot." He looked down with a light smirk on his face, "Also, you guys aren't as subtle as you think."

Alfred and Bruce looked at each other, then to Dick. Bruce sighed, "Why don't you come with me?" he suggested, walking up the stairs "I'd like to show you something." Dick looked down, hesitant. Bruce waved his hand, using the universal "let's go" signal.

Sighing, Dick followed the millionaire almost reluctantly. They walked down the seemingly endless hallway. Finally, Bruce stopped in front of a large mahogany door. He slowly opened it. Dick noticed that the room was mostly empty, there was a chair, a fireplace and a large portrait on the wall just above the mantle. Bruce sat down in the chair and faced the portrait with his head in his hands.

"Alright Dick," he sighed. "Time for us to have a talk."

The acrobat looked at the billionaire, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Do you know who they are?" Bruce gestured at the portrait above the fireplace.

Dick shook his head, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Those are my parents, it's sort of like a memorial to them," Bruce leaned forward, "See Dick, you and me? We're not that different. I also lost my parents at a young age."

Dick looked up, slightly interested. His arms uncrossed.

Bruce looked down sadly, "They were shot down in front of me by a mugger. I was only 8." He looked up at Dick, whose eyes were filled with empathy. "I wanted revenge, just like you..." he continued, "But Alfred taught me that revenge is not always the best path. Instead I turned to justice."

"What's the difference?" Dick mumbled looking at his feet.

The billionaire looked knowingly at the acrobat, "That's what I thought too, but there **is** a difference. A big difference. Revenge does not help anyone, but justice makes the streets of Gotham safer, so that no other child would have to suffer the loss of their parents."

Dick looked up at Bruce's parents, _Making sure other kids won't have to feel this pain?_ he thought. He turned his head back to Bruce, "So what did you do?"

"I became the protector of Gotham. I decided to make Gotham a little safer each night, for the sake of all the kids in this city."

"You mean..." Dick's eyes widened in awe as puzzle pieces clicked into place. All the nights Bruce was gone, all the dinners he missed. It made so much sense.

Bruce nodded, "I'm Batman.." he confirmed. "And I think you'd be a perfect protegé for me. Dick, do you want to help me protect Gotham City? You can help me make sure no child has to suffer seeing their parents killed."

Dick wore a blank expression, he couldn't comprehend what was going on. _Did Batman just ask me to be his sidekick?_ he thought in awe.

"I understand if you don't want to take part in this," Bruce sighed, "It's a lot of pressure and hard work."

Dick's expression suddenly turned into an ear to ear splitting grin, "I'd love to help keep Gotham Safe." The acrobat couldn't get the image out of his head. Dick jumping rooftop to rooftop with Batman. Dick fighting crime, putting his acrobatics to good use.

 _I'm going to work with THE BATMAN._ Dick couldn't stop smiling, _THE BATMAN..._

Dick looked up at Bruce, who smiled warmly at him. _Wow,_ Dick thought, _I'm going to be saving lives._ He looked up at the sky through the window, _Mami? Papi? Are you proud of me?_ He asked the heavens.

Dick didn't need a reply, he knew their answer was yes.


	2. League Meets Robin

**DISCLAIMER~ I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE**

 **The League Meets Robin~ I am only doing some League Members.**

 **NO POV**

Batman kept Robin (Dick Grayson) a secret for awhile. But before long rumors spread throughout Gotham about a young crime fighting boy at the side of Batman. After rumors in Gotham began it didn't take the league long to get wind of this new protege of Batman's.

 **Superman (Clark Kent)**

Superman was the first to travel to Gotham to see if the rumors were true. Superman flew around Gotham for awhile to make sure the Dark Knight noticed him and landed on the roof of a tall building. Moments later Superman heard the faintest swish of a cape, and that was WITH super hearing. Batman landed on the roof (possibly accompanied by Robin but Superman didn't see anyone) gracefully, yet making sure that Superman saw him.

"Superman," Batman said curtly, "you know I do not allow metas in my city."

"Apologies Batman, however, I wanted to see if the rumors about your new protege were true," Superman asked Batman.

Batman waited a moment as if mulling over his options, though he did not show it. "Very well," he sighed after a while, "Robin," he commanded.

Another light swish and Superman saw a young boy no older than 7 come into view from inside Batman's cape. How Superman had failed to notice the young boy was unknown. The boy 'Robin' looked slightly nervous though since he was a Bat Superman didn't know how nervous he actually was.

Superman leaned down to speak to the child. "Hey," Superman began, "I'm-" he didn't get to finish.

"You are Superman, aka Clark Kent, a clumsy reporter. Nice secret identity by the way. You posses super strength, heat vision, x-ray vision, flight, cold breath, super speed, super hearing, and invulnerability. Your weakness is a rock by the name of Kryptonite. Your spouse is a woman by the name of Lois Lane. You live and work in the city Metropolis," Robin finished.

Superman was left gaping like an idiot. He turned to Batman before stuttering, "Y-you t-tolde him?!"

If Batman showed emotion it would be pride as he said, "No, he did that by himself."

"You should really update the League's file security," the little bird chirped, "It was _way_ to easy to hack your computers!" he said with a creepy cackle.

"Robin, let's go," batman said. "Oh and Clark, stay out of my city," he added with a growl before disappearing into the shadows with Robin.

Damn if that kid wasn't cute.

 **Green Arrow (Oliver Queen)**

 **The second Green Arrow heard what Superman said about Robin, he _HAD_ to see the little boy. Apparently he was extremely adorable. Green Arrow wasted no time traveling to Gotham to see the boy.**

Batman was not please. Not pleased at all. " _This_ is why Robin was kept a secret," he growled, "now go away Oliver."

"Batman? Why not? PLEASE?" Green Arrow begged. "Superman said he was ADORABLE!"

Batman simply gave Green Arrow a Bat-glare. But before Batman could deny Green Arrow access to his son, the little bird himself popped out behind Batman. "God Bats, don't be such a wet cape!" Robin said with a cackle.

Green Arrow looked at the seven year old, _Damn he's adorable!_ Green Arrow leaned down in front of the kid. "hey kid, I'm-"

Robin took a deep breath before interrupting, "Green Arrow, aka Oliver Queen. You are also rich, very rich. Your spouse is Black Canary, or Dinah Lance, which by the way doesn't make any sense. You are skilled with a bow and arrow. You live and work in Star City."

Green Arrow's jaw dropped, "Holy SHIT! Batman what did you tell this kid!?"

Batman growled, "Don't swear in front of Robin. And I didn't tell him anything, he did that himself."

"I keep telling you guys to update the security," The boy wonder said with a cackle as he and Batman vanished into the shadows.

 **Black Canary (Dinah Lance) Wonder Woman (Diana Prince)**

These two were leaguers that Robin actually met as Dick Grayson. And Dick Grayson met them as Dinah Lance and Diana Prince. AKA, the only two people Bruce might actually let watch his baby bird.

"and for _GODS SAKE_ , whatever you do **DO NOT** let him play hide and go seek!" Bruce emphasized as he walked out the door.

The two women looked at the tiny boy in front of them and cooed. He really _was_ adorable,

"hey Dick! I'm-" Diana didn't get to finish.

"Diana Prince, AKA Wonder Woman. You use weapons like this super cool lasso, and you are Amazonian. You also have a HUGE crush on Bruce." Diana blushed at Dick's last sentence.

"And YOU," he said pointing to Dinah, "are Dianah Lance, AKA Black Canary, known for your Canary Screech. Your spouse is Green Arrow, and I've done the math and theres no logical explanation." He finished.

Diana and Dinah looked stunned. Their jaws were hanging open dumbfounded. Dick looked proud.

"Anyways! Let's play hide n' seek!" the boy suggested.

" **NO!** " Dianah and Dinah both blurted out.

Dick looked shocked at their reactions. His beautiful blue eyes began to water, "W-why n-not?"

They couldn't take it they finally gave into his pouting face and decided to play hide and seek with Dick Grayson, big mistake. Twenty seconds later the little bird was G-O-N-E. As in couldn't find him anywhere gone. Luckily for Dinah and Diana Alfred came home early that night from his day off.

"AGENT A! THANK GOD!" Diana exclaimed as Alfred walked into the manor.

Alfred sighed, "I assume you let master Dick play hide and go seek?"

The two women nervously nodded. Alfred simply chuckled. "Fear not Mistress Diana and Mistress Dinah," Alfred said as he tapped a couple of walls. Alfred eventually led them to a room and opened up a vent to reveal a sleeping Dick Grayson. The two women cooed, the little boy was adorable. Dinah picked the little bird up and set him down on the couch to finish his nap. about 10 minutes later Bruce came home. Bruce walked immediately up to Dick and picked the boy up.

"Thank you for watching Dick," Bruce said to Dinah and Diana, however as he walked past them he growled quietly, "I _told_ you not to let Dick play hide and go seek. Lose my son again and you'l regret it."

Dick lifted his head before drowsily mumbling "Thank you Auntie Diana and Auntie Dinah,"

Why was Dick so damn cute?

 **Aquaman (King Orin)**

Aquaman was supposed to be helping Robin with swimming and holding his breath. Instead the poor man lost the young boy. And Batman was going to be back in two hours. Meaning he had to find Robin as soon as possible. "Robin, COME OUT! YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER! WHY DID YOU RUN? YOU DON"T EVEN KNOW ME?!" The loudspeaker came on.

A creepy cackle echoed on the loudspeaker before Robins voice sounded out, "You are Aquaman, the King of Atlantis, or King Orin. you have the ability to breathe underwater swim at tremendous speeds, and speak to sea creatures. Your skin is nearly impenetrable and you have super human strength. Your spouse is Queen Mera and you live and work in the City Atlantis. YOU WILL NEVER FIND ME FISHBOY!" Another cackle. Damn that cackle was creepy. How did he tap into the league's loud speakers? So, Aquaman did what any _respected, sensible_ league member would do in this situation. He panicked and put the Watchtower on Lockdown.

"Aquaman to league members, watchtower on lockdown! Robin is missing, I repeat Robin is missing! This is not a drill, Not a drill! Aquaman requesting backup from at least 3 league members! FIND ROBIN, PRIORITY ALPHA!" Aquaman said into his ear piece. _Batman gets home in an hour! I have to find Robin!_ Aquaman frantically thought.

Luckily for Aquaman at that moment Black Canary walked in restraining a kicking, screaming, struggling Robin. Aquaman sighed in relief.

"He was next to the main computer. The bird snuck up behind Green Arrow and knocked him out cold," Black Canary said to Aquaman.

"I updated your security for you, since it didn't seem like any of YOU were going to any time soon," Robin said smugly while still trying to escape the grasps of Black Canary.

"You shouldn't have snuck away! You worried us all! You are going to PAY!" Aquaman snarled at Robin. _Perhaps Batman won't kill me, after all._ Aquaman dragged Robin into the pool room and threw him into the pool. "SWIM. LAPS. NOW." He growled at the boy. "AND DON'T STOP UNTIL I SAY SO!"

"Meanie-fins," Robin huffed before starting to swim.

An hour later Batman came to pick up his now exhausted baby bird. Robin looked to Aquaman who gave him the permission to exit the pool. _He didn't kill me, i'm not dead._ Aquaman thought to himself.

"Keep better track of my son," Batman whispered menacingly into Aquaman's ear.

 _SO CLOSE_

 **Flash (barry Allen) Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)**

Robin met these two "incompetent idiots", as Batman put it, on a mission.

"Hey, Batman! Where's your _protege_?" Flash asked, saying _protege_ in a bad French accent. Unbeknownst to poor Flash Robin had snuck up behind him.

"Why, Barry, I'm right behind you" Robin said into the fastest man alive's ear. Who then gave a very undignified yelp of surprise. Robin simply cackled. _What a creepy cackle_. Flash thought to himself.

Green Lantern made a note to keep constant tabs on the young boy.

Batman began to explain the mission, "We are infiltrating a drug warehouse on Pine Street." Batman states. "We are to put a stop to it and jail the drug lord. This is _THE_ most connected and powerful drug lord in Gotham, which is why Robin and I cannot handle it ourselves." Batman turned to Green Lantern who looked confused. "Green Lantern I know this is not your strong suit, however all the other leaguers are occupied, this will be a good experience for you. Variety is good."

"Come _ON_ Bats," Robin demanded impatiently. Flash and Green Lantern waited for the boy to be angrily snapped at or glared at for calling _THE_ Batman 'Bats'. However Batman just sighed and gestured for the boy to lead the way.

They didn't know how it happened but the Gang members had gotten their hands on venom, snuck up behind the league members, taken them out and caged them. Flash was knock out cold with a gunshot wound in his leg, Green Lantern's ring was taken away and he was chained up, and Batman, well Batman was simply severely chained, tied and hand cuffed with his utility belt taken away. The goons thought they had won. BOY WERE THEY WRONG.

The Drug Lord, Axe was his name, reached for Green Lantern's ring, only to find it gone, _What the..._ Axe thought before he heard an eerie cackle from somewhere in the warehouse. They looked around, guns raised.

Axe snarled, "Find whoever made that noise!" he demanded.

Batman smirked, _He's toying with them._

Slowly each group of goons disappeared.

"Looking for me?" Robin cackled.

The group members readied their guns.

"Ah-ah-ah, play nice!" Robin scolded as he flipped and landed on the first mans gun perfectly balanced on one foot before kicking the the man in the face with his other foot. Robin hopped from goon to goon knocking each goon out and knocking their weapons out of their hands. All of the battles ended the same. With the group being humiliated and knocked out by an eight year old. Finally Robin faced the Drug Lord Axe, who took a shot of venom before facing the Boy Wonder. Robin Cackled as he dodged every punch and kick the man threw at him.

"Robin quit _toying_ with them!" Batman yelled at his protege.

Robin sighed, "very well," before easily knocking out Axe and untying the 3 league members.

"My RING!" Green Lantern shrieked suddenly. Robin just walked up and handed it to him. "Oh thanks Robin!"

"Robin what did I tell you about toying with your opponents?" Batman scolded his partner.

"That its impolite," Robin said rolling his eyes.

"Correct now lets leave," Batman said.

"Hey, Kid, I never introduced myself!" Flash said with a smile. Batman mentally face palmed. _Why Barry? WHY?_

"You are the second Flash, Barry Allen. Spouse to Iris Allen. You possess super speed, and speed healing. You live and work in Central city." Robin said before turning to Green Lantern, "And _you_ are Greem Lan-" Robin was interrupted.

"ROBIN _let's go._ " Batman said, "Agent A made cookies."

At that Robin leaped up and ran off with Batman. Agent A's cooking was the best.

 **Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz/ John Johnson)**

Batman was having a mental conversation with Martian Manhunter. **( _Batman )_** _(Martian Manhunter)_

 _ **Robin's been having nightmares. They're affecting his performance in crime fighting**_

 _I see, and what would you like me to do?_

 ** _I want you to give him mental training, including being able to block out enemies._**

 _As you wish, anything else?_

 ** _I want him to be able to block out the memory of his parents falling to their deaths when_** ** _crime fighting if the need occur._**

 _That will only come with time. However, I will put him through mental training._

 ** _Be at the watchtower tomorrow at 0900 hours. You will train him from 0900 to 1200 tomorrow._**

 _As you wish._

 ** _The Next Day_**

Robin rubbed his eyes sleepily. _where are we going?_ Robin wondered to himself.

 **You are going to train mentally with me.** a voice in his head said calmly.

Robin did what any sensible person would do if they heard a voice in their head that wasn't theirs. He panicked and started reciting pi to confuse whoever was invading his mind

 _3.14159265358979323846264338327950288419716939937510582097494459230781640628620899862803482534211706798214808651328230664709384460955058223172535940812848111745..._

 **Stop that** a half irritated voice said **my name is...**

But Robin had already figured it out. "J'onn J'onzz! Martian Manhunter! From MARS!"

"Robin you are here to learn, not show off your knowledge on the league," Batman said gently to his partner, well as gentle as batman's voice gets. "I will be back in 3 hours to bring you home and you can have some of Agent A's cookies." Batman left abruptly.

 _Why is Batman acting like this? Especially in front of a league member!_ Robin wondered to himself.

 **Well Robin** said the voice, aka Martian in hi head, **We are going to be working on your mental abilities.**

The boy wonder's eyes widened comically. "No," he whispered out loud.

 **I am sorry, just try to keep me out of your mind.** J'onn said as he dug into Robin's memories.

 _"THE FLYING GRAYSONS!" The ring master announced. The acrobats flew with grace J'onn himself did not possess.  
The show was amazing. The Grayson's were brilliant on the trapeze.  
J'onn watched from Dick's point of view as they Graysons flipped and swung on the trapezes.  
J'onn could feel Dick's mind full of joy and cheer while ha was on the trapeze.  
_ _"The final trick will be performed without a net, ladies and gentlemen! Sadly the littlest one, Dick Grayson will be sitting out as he is to young." The ring master announced.  
_ _J'onn watched fro Dick perspective as Dick watched his parents perform the trick they had practiced over and over.  
_ _He couldn't wait until he was allowed to do that.  
_ _Dick watched in awe as his mother and father flipped once... twice... thrice... four_ _times... and catch the other trapeze.  
_ _His awe quickly turned to horror as the ropes holding the trapezes snapped.  
_ _J'onn watched in slow motion as Dick's parents fell to the ground with a loud crack.  
_ _The crowed gasped. Dick was nearly in tears. **They're going to pop up and smile, It's ok, they're ok** Dick's mind said.  
_ _ **Mami, Tati, wake up.** The little boy thought letting his tears fall._

J'onn was thrown out of Robin's mind by intense feelings of pain, heartbreak and horror. J'onn had just watched the murder of John and Mary Grayson. J'onn looked to the little boy who was now sobbing. Not knowing what to do, he called Batman. Who was over in less than 30 seconds. Batman whisked up the sobbing boy and glared at J'onn.

"Shhhh, Robin, we're going to go home now, and have Agent A's cookies and some milk too, ok?" Batman said to his sobbing son. Robin, still crying, nodded a little as he buried his face into the Dark Knights shoulder.

 ** _Well that was Robin meeting the league._**


	3. The Terrible Trio

**Disclaimer- sadly i do not own young justice.**

 **Roy- 14**

 **Wally- 12**

 **Dick- 9**

 **No POV**

Batman face-palmed, Flash looked at Batman and smiled nervously at him. Batman glared at the speedster.

"Heheh, oops?" Flash said with a wince as a loud crash sounded throughout the watchtower.

" _You_ did this, _you_ fix it," Batman said emotionlessly.

"WHOSE IDEA WAS IT TO EVEN BRING THEM TOGETHER?" Green Arrow exclaimed. Both vigilantes looked accusingly at Barry. Barry gave them a sheepish grin before speeding out of the room attempting to leave the other two to deal with the disaster. Keyword being attempted. Unfortunately for the speedster Batman grabbed his costume yanking the man back.

"I _said_ **FIX IT** " growled Batman.

"Woooooooo-hooooooooooo!" Screamed Wally as he raced around the room knocking over anything that wasnt already destroyed. "This is so awesome! I think i just found my new best friends!"

"The pleasure is ours Kid Flash!" Robin cackled. Roy grinned as he used the wall decorations as targets impaling each with an arrow.

Green Arrow looked at Batman. "Did Barry give them sugar?"... He asked the Dark Knight.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Flash watch them, Green Arrow and I will be back in aniut two hours," Batman had said to the speedster, "oh and Flash, whatever you do, DO NOT give them sugar!"_

 _ **Recognized Batman 01, Recognized Green Arrow 04** the zetas announced._

 _flash turned to the three children, "so guys, what should we do?"_

 _"TAG!" Shrieked Wally.  
"HIDE N' GO SEEK!" yelled Robin.  
"TARGET PRACTICE" suggested Roy._

 _"Let's just go out to eat," Flash said nervously, trying to avoid an argument._

 _All three boys looked up at Flash hopefully, "Can we get sodas?" Wally asked. Flash looked unsure, **One soda won't hurt them,** he thought to himself._

 _"Oh alright," Flash sighed, not realizing how much sugar and caffeine was in the so_ _called "harmless" beverage._

 _Half a hour later_

 _There was a loud crash as Robin jumped from light to light knocking each one down as he flew. Kid Flash had already overturned half the furniture. And Roy had put arrows through just about everything. Poor Barry was in over his head. BAD. REALLY REALLY BAD. Luckily and Unfortunately for the speedster Batman and Green Arrow walked in at that moment. The same moment that Roy shot a blind arrow pinning Green Arrow's hat. It was safe to say that neither Green Arrow nor Batman was amused._

END FLASHBACK

Batman raised an eyebrow. "You gave them sugar, didn't you?" He asked in his monotone voice. Green Arrow gave the Flash his best imitation of the Bat-glare. Although the glare he was getting from Batman trumped Green Arrow's easily.

Flash grinned nervously, "Technically, I gave them caffeine." He said trying to lighten the mood in the room. Batman and Green Arrow's expression didn't change in the slightest. They were not amused.

Green Arrow and Batman overviewed the disaster caused by the sidekicks. The two mentors looked at each other, both silently agreeing that they should have never left the two children in the hands of Barry Allen.

The wallpaper was torn down the walls. More that half the pictures had arrows through them. Robin had broken or knocked down just about every single lamp, light and chandelier in the entire Watchtower, and Wally had overturned most of the furniture, except the chair he was now vandalizing with permanent marker. The windows were shattered to pieces, and the windows that weren't broken had spider-web cracks in them. The drapes were shredded by what they could only assume were bat-arangs. Robin was somewhere in the air vents, they knew because they could hear him cackling. It appeared that Roy had ran off and hid after shooting Green Arrow's hat, and Wally was shoving everything edible in sight down his throat. The league members who had zeta'd into the Watchtower before Batman and Green Arrow had arrived had been tied up in a closet.

Batman untied the league members. It took the combined efforts of Black Canary, Batman, Green Arrow, and Superman to subdue the sugar high, caffeinated, side kicks. They truly did NOT want to leave the Watchtower.

The three boys crashed about an hour and a half later. Batman picked up his protege and turned to the rest of the league members. "Never leave your proteges with Flash" he growled before zeta-ing to the bat cave.

That simply left Green Arrow to drag Roy away by his ear through the zeta tubes.

Flash turned to Kid Flash, "Don't tell Aunt Iris, don't tell your parents. Deal?"

The little trouble maker put a smirk on his face, "We'll see." He said as he ran off towards the zeta.

Flash's eyes widened. "WAIT. KID! WAIT!" He yelled as he sped off after the you pre-teen.


	4. Meeting Zatanna Zatara

**Robin POV**

Robin met her at 13. She was beauty. She was elegance. She became his first love. And he was only 13. Dick Grayson would fall in love many times in his life, but she was different. His first love. Your first love sticks with you for your entire life. You always have feelings for your first love.

Robin stepped out of the zeta tube. He wasn't paying attention. He ran right into her. "Oh I'm sor-" as he brought his head up from his wristwatch, he made eye contact with the bluest eyes he'd every seen. Blue eyes that would rival his own. Well, Dick Grayson's eyes. As time slowed down Robin scanned the girl's face. She had curly raven black hair that cascaded onto her shoulders and a shy expression across her face. She wore a girls magician outfit, most likely Zatara's apprentice. Actually, more likely, his daughter. The two teenagers stood frozen looking at each other. Giovanni looked between the two with a slightly irritated look on his face.

Batman cleared his throat. "Zatara." The magician snapped out of his trance and looked up at the Dark Knight. "We have a League meeting." Zatara looked down distractedly at his hands.

"Yes, we do don't we..?" Zatara mumbled. The two Leaguers walked out of the room, but don't think Robin didn't notice the side glances and the dirty looks as Zatara left his only daughter with a boy he neither knew nor trusted. Batman put a firm, reassuring hand on his colleagues shoulder. Zatanna would be alright with Robin. After all he's a bat. Giovanni seemed to get the message. He hesitantly nodded and the two left for the meeting.

Robin stepped forward and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, scanning his brain for something smooth to say. Trying to find something to impress the girl standing in front of him. She was looking down shyly, but looked up at the Boy Wonder when he finally spoke.

"Umm hey.. I'm," He looked down and cleared his throat loudly, "I'm Robin. The Boy Wonder." he looked back up at her with a half cocky, more confident grin.

The girl shyly smiled back, meeting his gaze. "I'm Zatanna."

* * *

 **Zatanna POV**

The Zeta's robotic voice announced the arrival of Batman and Robin. _The Dynamic Duo_. She could hardly contain her excitement. She was about to meet **THE Batman and Robin**. She would never tell her father, but Zatanna had always had a bit of a puppy crush on the Boy Wonder. They'd never actually met, but she saw him on the news all the time and her father spoke so highly of the two of them. Robin was kind of like... her celebrity crush. The pair walked in and Zatanna felt someone bump into her.

Startled, Zatanna stumbled back a little. "Oh, I'm sor-" the voice cut off. She could feel the Boy Wonder's eyes on her, scanning her face. She looked down shyly, not wanting him to see her furious blushing face.

Zatanna heard Batman clear his throat. "Zatara, We have a League meeting." Anything said after Batman's last sentence didn't make it to Zatanna's ears as all she could hear were angels singing.

 _Me? Alone with Robin?_ Zatanna was almost shaking with excitement.

Her father was looking nervously behind himself as he walked away. He seemed sure that Robin was going to attack her as soon as he left the room. Batman clasped a hand firmly on her father's shoulder and led him away. Zatanna was forever in Batman's debt. Gosh it was like he didn't trust Robin the freaking Boy Wonder.

The Boy Wonder took a step towards her and Zatanna tensed up slightly. After an awkward moment of silence, Robin broke the tension. "Umm hey, I'm-" Zatanna looked up at him, "I'm Robin, the Boy Wonder." he smiled confidently at her. Zatanna's face flushed and she met his masked gaze, giving him a shy smile in return.

"I'm Zatanna."

* * *

Batman, or rather Bruce, had given Robin some money to bring him and Zatanna to lunch. Robin's watch dinged, a message from Batman. "be safe."

Robin rolled his eyes, daddybats. "Gotham for Lunch?" Robin looked back up at Zatanna.

Zatanna looked down at her feet nervously, "Yeah okay. Got anywhere in mind?" She had never been to Gotham before, but she felt a bit more comfortable knowing that Robin knew the city well.

The two had gone to Robin's favorite café for lunch, then afterward Robin gave her a tour of the city. He showed her all of the significant landmarks. The sun had begun to set and Robin decided to take Zatanna to his favorite spot to think.

"Where are we going?" She cocked her head as Robin took her up a giant flight of stairs.

"You'll see!" He insisted, pulling her by her hand. After seemingly hundreds of flights of stairs the pair reached a door. A heavy looking door, but the Boy Wonder pushed it open effortlessly. Zatanna's jaw dropped as they emerged on the rooftop of the Wayne Enterprises building. The sunset was a deep pink and light gleamed off the clouds illuminating the city in a red orange glow.

"It's beautiful.." Zatanna whispered, afraid that if she spoke too loud the scenery could shatter before her eyes.

Robin's smile had turned to a light frown as the sun sunk beneath the horizon and the lights of the city dimmed. "Don't let the beauty of Gotham at night fool you," he mumbled lookeing over the city distractedly. "There's a whole lot of crime going on down there." He sighed and looked back at Zatanna, "Gotham at night isn't too pretty. I was hoping the League meeting would be over by now but I suppose I'm going to have to bring you on patrol with me..."

Zatanna's eyebrows knit together, "what's patrol?"

"Patrol is when Batman and I go around the city and stop muggings and things like that, It's kind of like looking for crime." Robin explained. Just as he finished his sentence a scream rang out from an ally nearby. Robin's head whipped around to look for the source of the scream.

"Let's go." Robin grabbed Zatanna around her waist and stood on the edge of the Wayne enterprises building.

"Robin? Robin what're yo- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Zatana's eyes clamped shut as Robin hurtled them off the edge of the building. Zatanna blindly clutched onto anything she could grab. Robin's neck, chest, biceps, waist, anything. When she finally got the courage to open her eyes she was surprised to realize that they were no longer falling, but flying. Robin had hooked his graveling hook onto the roof of the next building. Her scream of terror turned to a cry of joy as she felt to wind billow through her hair. It felt like freedom. It was exhilarating. Zatanna was almost distraught when they landed, she never wanted that feeling to end.

When they reached the sidewalk Robin pulled Zatanna along with him into the alley where they heard the scream. There was a girl struggling to keep her purse away from a robber. But alas, the robber had her cornered. The man was wearing all black. He was significantly taller, probably around 6'6" and There was obviously a gun in his coat.

"Leave her alone!" Robin growled menacingly at the robber as he stepped out of the shadows

The mugger turned around and sneered at the vigilante-in-training. "What? No Batman? Boy blunder, are you supposed to scare me?" He pulled out a gun and held it the the girl's head. "Try anything the girl gets it."

The poor girl couldn't have been older that 20. Her eyes went wide with fright as she felt the cold metal of the gun press against her temple. She looked at Robin, her eyes pleading. _Do something! Please!_ she silently begged.

"Let her go, last warning..." Robin warned, using his bat voice. "No one has to get hurt." The robber didn't notice the Boy Wonder pull out a shuriken from his belt.

"Ha!" The robber mocked him, "you can't do anything to me. You're just a kid!" He pressed the gun into the girl's temple a bit more forcefully, causing his hostage to whimper in fright.

Robin threw the shuriken, the robber's eyes widened as the bird-a-rang flew at him faster than he could react. The shuriken smacked into his hand forcing him to drop the gun. As if in slow motion, Zatanna watched the Boy Wonder leap at the assailant, tackling him to the ground. The gun hadn't even landed when he pounced.

Robin wailed punch after punch on the Robber before swiftly tying him up for the cops to collect. He straightened out his domino mask before checking on the girl.

"Hey, you ok?" he handed the stolen purse to the shaken girl, who nodded her head and thanked him. "Be safe," He bid her farewell, and turned back to Zatanna.

Zatanna was awestruck. Robin had taken down an opponent almost twice his size. He hadn't even hesitated, just thrown himself into the fight.

"Z?" Robin waved a hand in front of the stunned girl. He grinned a little, she was so adorable. "Z, you in there?"

Zatanna shook her head, bringing herself back from dreamland. "Yeah," she said hurriedly, looking back up at the Boy Wonder. "What's next?" She grinned, dying to see Robin in action some more.

"Well, there isn't much going on in the city right now, so I was thinking we could head back up to the Wayne Enterprises building and enjoy Gotham at night," The boy wonder scratched his neck nervously, looking down at his feet.

* * *

The winds on top of the Wayne Enterprises were brutal. Zatanna clutched her shoulders, trying to keep warm. She looked over the city, not noticing Robin looking at her. She shivered as another gust of wind bit at her skin. Robin scooted a bit closer to her and put an arm around Zatanna's shoulder in an attempt to keep her warm. He stretched his cape over her shoulders, blocking the wind from nipping at her. Zatanna breathed in the smell of Robin's cape, he smelled so perfectly like cologne and superhero. The magician scooched closer into the Boy Wonder, snuggling her head into the crook of his neck and chest. They were so close, Robin could smell her green apple shampoo.

They sat in silence, looking over the city. Zatanna thanked god that they were both looking at the city lights, lest Robin see her furious blush. She had a warm smile on her face, and Zatanna didn't know, but beyond his calm facade, Robin was secretly shaking with excitement inside his head.

The moment seemed to last forever, Zatanna let her eyes droop, breathing in Robin's scent. Time stopped and it was just her and the Boy Wonder. Everything was perfect until an eerie cackle sounded out behind them.

"Well, well... isn't this just an adorable sight?" The voice was mocking and sounded amused in a sick and twisted sense.

"Yes Mista J," came a second, female voice. "Birdie Boy's got himself a lil' girlfriend!" Her voice was equally as twisted and mocking. She had a strong Brooklyn accent and talked sweetly even though her voice was menacing.

Beside her, Zatanna felt Robin tense up. "Oh no.." he whispered, pulling Zatanna closer to his chest in an attempt to protect her. She clutched his chest, frightened. The last thing she remembered was a flash of pain as she was hit over the head and knocked out.


	5. The Joker

_The last thing she remembered was a flash of pain as she was hit over the head and knocked out._

* * *

Zatanna woke up with a shooting pain in her head. She tried to stand up, only to realize that she was chained to a pipe. She jerked at the handcuffs, looking around the room for Robin. In a dark corner, Zatanna noticed a pool of blood and a figure curled up and not moving. It took all of her willpower not to cry out when she realized that the heap on the floor was none other than Robin.

Robin was huddled in the corner, his cape covered the shivers that clawed at him. In one arm the word 'JOKER' was crudely carved, in the other, there were only deep knife cuts (courtesy of the Joker). He was covered in bruises, blackthanks to Harley Quinn. His nose was most certainly broken, as well as his leg. He had a black eye on his right side and his costume was practically ripped to shreds.

As he came back into a painful consciousness, the first thing that crossed Robin's mind was Zatanna. Where was she? Was she okay? Did Joker do anything to her? The Boy Wonder hissed in pain as he twisted sharply trying to find her.

Zatanna saw the heap on the floor make a sharp jerking motion before letting out a hiss of agony. There was hope. "Robin!" She called out, letting him know that she was alright. "Robin! I'm here!"

The cackle she heard on the rooftop sounded out again. "Birdie girl, do 'Boy Blunder' here a favor and stop talking," the Joker sneered, taunting her.

Harley gave her a crazy grin, tilting her head menacingly, "Yes darlin' ya know.. you're voice is incredibly annoying."

Zatanna's stomach boiled with anger. She was about to retaliate until Robin let out a weak pained groan, "D-don't.. don't tell them your n-name."

Harley whipped around and smacked Robin in the stomach with her baseball bat and followed up with a kick to his chest. Robin screamed in pain as Harley smacked her bat and foot into his already bruised body.

"Robin!" Zatanna screamed, yanking at her handcuffs. Harley snarled and turned around to hit Zatanna with her bat. As she brought the weapon down, something smacked into her hand, knocking her bat away. Harley looked down in confusion for a second before spinning back around to look at a now standing Boy Wonder.

Joker snarled and snapped his head towards Robin. "Oh you're gonna pay for that bird boy!" Joker growled running at him with a knife. The Bow Wonder clumsily rolled away from the Joker's assault. "Still got fight in you, huh?" Joker's crazy grin turned into a malicious snarl, "Guess I'm gonna have to cut that out if you."

Zatanna furiously tugged at the handcuffs, "Robin!" she screamed again.

Harley took a break from watching the two boys fight, to look at Zatanna, "Ya know?" she paused, as if in thought. "You're voice is **really** annoying." She smiled evilly. Time seemed to slow down as Harley snatched up her bat and lunged towards Zatanna.

Miraculously, her handcuff chains snapped as the clown girl lunged. Zatanna threw her hands in front of her face, palms facing the attacker. But, instead of a scream, a jumble of words (or rather backwards words) fell out of her mouth. "EZEERF REH!"

Harley Quinn stopped dead in her tracks, mid-lunge. Her eyes darted around frantically. Looking around her, unable to move.

"Harley!" Joker gasped, the clown turned to Zatanna with a look that could kill. " _What did you do to her?!"_ he growled frenziedly. He looked at Harley, instantly recognizing what was wrong with his partner. "Magician..." he accused, saying the word as if it was poison on his tongue.

Robin saw the Joker's shock as an opening. Leaping in the air (as best he could), the Boy Wonder sent a spinning back kick to the jokers head. Robin winced as his surely broken foot came in contact with the Jokers head, knocking him out. Limping over to the Joker's unconscious body, Robin tied the Joker up and took all of his knives away.

Robin looked Zatanna dead in the eyes with a pained expression. "Zee, run," he rasped before collapsing. The magician raced over to catch the Boy Wonder. As she cradled his head the acrobat gripped her shirt and whispered into her ear, "1007 Mountain Drive, run." before passing out.

Zatanna reluctantly left the Boy Wonder in the warehouse, mostly because she didn't believe that she could carry Robin to wherever 1007 Mountain Drive was. Zatanna set Robin down in a comfortable position before bolting out the door. _1007 Mountain Drive, 1007 Mountain Drive..._ she ingrained the adress into her mind. In fact, she was so focused on remembering the address, she didn't notice the man behind her, following her, stalking her.

Zatanna was jerked back by her hair. Before she knew what was happening, there was a knife at her throat and an arm around her waist. "Mmm, what's a pretty lil' thing like you doin out here all alone? A lil' dangerous ain't it?" his breath was foul and toxic against her ear.

Zatanna gulped, "Let me go," she tried to say confidently.

"What's the matter?" he said with mock sweetness, "I don't bite, baby.." he whispered into her neck.

Before Zatanna could retalliate, a shadow came out of no where. The foul man was ripped from her and the sound of a whip cracking echoed throughout the ally way. "Hmmm," purred the new stranger. "Too bad I do," she smirked as the guy recoiled away from Zatanna's defender. "Now scram," she hissed at the crook. The man's eyes went wide, he scrambled to his feet and bolted.

Zatanna's savior turned to her. She was a beautiful woman, she wore a black bodysuit and cat ears. In her hand was a long black whip that had taken out her assaulter. The woman held out her hand, "Catwoman," she smiled kindly, "Now what _is_ a sweet young thing like you doing out this late in _Gotham?"_ she crossed her arms. "I don't know if you've heard, but this isn't exactly the safest city at night _or_ in the day."

"I-I, M-my friend," she managed to stutter out. "H-he, Joker.. 1007 Mountain Drive," she added.

Catwoman put her hand on the obviously shaken girl's shoulder in comfort. "Ok hun, I need you to tell me who your friend is and where he is."

"R-Robin, and he's.. he's in the warehouse.." she stuttered.

Catwoman's eyes widened at the mention of Robin, she suddenly became fiercer. Her face harded, "what warehouse." she demanded.

"I-I, uh, follow me.." Zatanna turned and ran the way she came. Zatanna tried to retrace her steps. _The big warehouse,_ she remembered, _find the big warehouse, where's the big warehouse?_ SHe ran past the vandalized skyscraper, past the broken streetlight, _Think Zatanna, think! How do you lose a warehouse!_ she scolded herself for not remembering better. Finally she saw it, the big warehouse with shattered windows. She pointed at the warehouse, "There! That's where he is!" She turned to look at Catwoman only to find her gone.

Zatanna raced through the front doors of the warehouse to see an escaped Joker standing over the unconscious Boy Wonder. Zatanna looked around frantically for Catwoman. Poor Zatanna was almost in hysterics until the sound of a whip cracking brought her back to reality. Joker let out a choking noise as Catwoman pounced, throwing the Joker across the room.

"Puddin'!" Called a still mostly forzen Harley Quinn. Zatanna's head whipped around to look at the King of Crime's girlfriend. _I wonder how long the spell lasts, I don't think she's supposed to be able to talk.._ Zee thought to herself. Just as the thought crossed her mind, Harley cracked her neck. Zatanna stood in horror as Harley's hand tightened into a fist. She gave Zatanna a creepy grin. "Nice lil' trick you got there... But you're gonna pay for that one."

Catwoman snarled and smacked Harley into the wall with her whip. Harley groaned as her head banged into the hard concrete. "setholc ot sdnib!" Zatanna chanted. The two crime lords were immediately tied up and gagged by their clothes.

Paying no further attention to Harley Quinn and the Joker, Catwoman raced straight to Robin. "Robin?" she shook him lightly, "Robin baby, wake up." She held her head to his chest, listening for a heartbeat. "Come on, wake up, WAKE UP!" She choked back a sob.

Robin let out a low, pained groan. "Selina?" he mumbled, recognizing his mother figure.

Catwoman sighed in relief, "Oh thank God," she pulled him into her arms, "Don't scare me like that." She kissed him on his forehead before turning to Zatanna, "Call an ambulance, immediately." Looking back at Robin, the thief sighed. "Robin, it's going to be alright. Everything is going to be alright." she mumbled, keeping him close to her chest.


	6. Hospital Stay

Robin groaned as he came to. He was hooked up to multiple IV's and blood bags. He closely examined the stitches extending all the way down his arm and lining his stomach. Selina Kyle was fast asleep the chair next to his bedside.

"Selina?" Dick groaned sleepily.

Selina leapt up at the sound of her baby bird's voice. "Dick!" she smiled. "I'll call Bruce!" She sang gleefully.

Dick sat up, _where am I?_ he wondered looking around the room. The curtains were tied shut and there was a large TV mounted on the wall. It took him a second to realize Zatanna was sleeping in a chair by his bedside.

"Zee?" He asked still a little groggy from his slumber.

Zatanna's head jerked up. "Robin!" she exclaimed happily.

"How long have I been out?" Robin asked groggily.

"Errr, not too long?" Zatanna said suspiciously.

"Zee, your a terrible liar," Robin stated, rolling his eyes, "now, _how long have I been out?_ " he insisted.

"Batman said not to tell you..." she argued lamely.

"Yeaaaa... I don't care, tell me," he demanded.

"But..." Zatanna held a finger up to argue.

" **ZEE,** **tell me!** " he snapped getting irritated.

Zatanna twiddled her thumbs, "two weeks..." she mumbled quickly and quietly.

Robin looked a little shocked, as if he hadn't heard Zatanna right. He cleared his throat, "Sorry, Zee, didn't hear you right, _how long?_ "

" **TWO. WEEKS.** " She said loudly.

Robin's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "I've been out for _**two weeks**_?!" Robin gasped.

Batman walked in, "Zatanna, I thought I said not to tell him." He said in a monotone voice.

"Oops?" Zatanna shrugged nervously.

Batman growled at her and she yelped before quickly exiting the hospital room, leaving Batman, Catwoman, and Robin. Catwoman quickly followed after the frightened teenager.

Batman sat down next to Robin, "Bruce, what happened?" Robin asked his mentor.

"Joker," The billionaire growled. "Dick, _I'm so sorry_ I didn't get there in time," the emotionless Batman looked at his son with tears in his eyes.

"Hey, Bats," Robin chuckled quietly trying to lighten the mood, "It's not your fault, Joker was in Arkham." Robin looked into his mentors eyes. "I'm okay Bruce." he paused, "look at me, I AM OKAY. I will be okay."

And then the almost impossible happened, Bruce Wayne, _the_ Batman, smiled. And not a fake media smile, a genuine smile.

Catwoman and Zatanna poked their heads into the room. "Hey can we come back in?" Catwoman asked, only half joking. Seeing Batman having any sort of emotion was strange to Zatanna. Batman _never_ showed emotion.

"'Course Cats!" Robin laughed cheerfully.

Selina cocked an eyebrow, " _What_ did you just call me?" She questioned in a half offended tone of voice.

Robin did not back down, " _Cats_ " he emphasized. " Get it? Bats... Cats? eh? eh?" he laughed at his own joke. Catwoman looked at Robin unamused. However she couldn't resist the small smile that crept its was onto her face. Robin was just too goddamn funny. It was Robin's turn to cock an eyebrow, "Just too hilarious for ya?" he teased. Catwoman sighed and put her forehead to her palm.

Zatanna leaned in real close to Robin, "Sooooo, are Batman and Catwoman like a thing?" she whispered to the Boy Wonder.

Robin chuckled, "They are _the_ thing, Zee are you kidding me? Cats and Bats are like the ORIGINAL thing." he whispered back.

Selina and Bruce watched the two teenagers whisper back and forth. "Should we say something?" Selina quietly asked Bruce. "I feel like we should just let them flirt," she added.

"Wanna get lunch?" Bruce replied casually.

"yea ok," Selina shrugged.

"Hey Dickie, we're getting lunch, Alfred will pick you up when you're ready to head home!" Bruce said as he walked out the door.

'Have fun flirting!" Selina teased as she followed Bruce out the door.

The Boy Wonder and Zatanna looked at each other, their cheeks bright red. "Heheh," Robin stuttered scratching the back of his head nervously with his uninjured arm.

"I gotta go, Nabs will be worried," Zatanna gave Dick a peck on the cheek and winked before heading out the door.

"Hey Zee!" Robin called. Zatanna poked her head back in. "Don't forget to come back and visit me!" he grinned. Zatanna blushed and disappeared through the door again. _This is going to be the best injury ever..._


	7. The Cave

Robin had been home for one week and he wasn't allowed to do _anything._ Bruce wouldn't even let him go down the stairs by himself. It frustrated the boy beyond belief. Dick had tried sneaking out on multiple occasions, but Alfred always caught him. How did Alfred always know what Dick was thinking? The only thing Dick looked forward to was his weekly Cave visits.

 _Robin B01_ the zeta tube announced. Kid Flash leapt up. "Rob!" He exclaimed.

"Hey Kid!" Robin said happily as he limped out of the zeta.

"You look like shit," Connor said blandly.

"Golly gee, Supes... I didn't know _that._ " Robin rolled his eyes. "Thank you _so_ much for telling me that."

Artemis snorted in amusement at the embarrassment on Superboy's face. "Ouch Supes!" Artemis laughed.

 _B08 Zatanna_ The team heard the zeta's announce. "Hey, Rob it's your _girlfriend_ " Kid Flash snickered. Robin turned a bright red and cleared his throat. Kid Flash started laughing his ass off.

Artemis rolled her eyes at her adorable speedster. She wrapped her arms around Wally and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Baywatch, just let them flirt..." she whispered into his ear.

"but baaaaaabbbee," He complained quietly.

* * *

M'gann nudged Zatanna forward as soon as she walked out of the zeta tube. "Heyy Zattannnaa, go talk to Robin," She winked at the younger girl. Zatanna's face turned redder than Robin's.

In a Flash Robin was awkwardly standing right in front of Zatanna (Kid Flash had picked up Robin and Placed him next to Zatanna). Poor Robin looked like a deer caught in headlights. It didn't look like Zatanna was going to speak first either.

"AhHeM," Kid Flash cleared his throat.

"Zee, say something!" Artemis whisper-screamed at the petrified girl.

The two fourteen year olds just looked at each other awkwardly.

M'gann set up a mind link with Wally, Artemis and Superboy.

 _You guys, We have got to do something!_ She thought.

 _We can't **make** them do anything... _Artemis pointed out.

 _Why am I here?_ yawned Superboy

 _Friends, I think we should stay out of it._ Aqualad stated.

 _They're **made** for each other, can't you see?_ Kid Flash added.

 _Oh shut it, Romeo._ Artemis chuckled.

Robin cleared his throat, catching the attention of the team members. "Me and Z both agree that we'd prefer if you guys didn't have a psychic conversation about us." Robin leaned back against the wall.

"How'd you-" M'gann started

"Batman," Robin replied lazily before she could even finish her question. Remembering Batman, Robin looked down at his watch. "Oh SHIT!" Robin exclaimed he began limping across the living room towards the zeta tube.

 _02 Batman_ the zeta tube announced. Robin's eyes widened in terror as Batman walked out of the zeta. "Robin, _what are you doing here._ " Batman growled.

"I'm just hanging with my friends," Robin grinned nervously.

"You should be with Agent A," Batman said in his monotone voice, although if you listened you could hear the slight annoyance in his voice.

" _Agent A_ wouldn't let me **do** anything," Robin retorted.

"For. Good. Reason," Batman narrowed his eyes.

The team fled. Kid Flash picked Artemis up and fled. Aqualad dove into the ocean. Superboy simply crashed out the window and M'Gann phased through the wall. Zatanna, unsure what to do, stood there terrified.

"What are you looking at?!" Batman snapped at Zatanna.

"Don't yell at her!" Robin retaliated, standing protectively in front of her.

* * *

The team had regrouped in the bedroom farthest away form where Robin and Batman were fighting. They could hear the tow vigilantes yelling at each other.

 _Head Count?_ M'gann suggested.

 _Good idea M'gann._ Artemis replied.

 _Connor?_

 _here._

 _Wally?_

 _here._

 _Artemis?_

 _here._

 _Kaldur?_

 _present._

 _Zatanna?_

 _..._

 _Zatanna?_

 _She must've stayed with Robin! She had no escape!_ M'gann gasped.

"Kid?" Equaled asked.

Wally needed no explanation. He needed to get that poor girl out of the line of fire. Wally sped down the hall as fast as he could back towards the zeta tubes. When KF got there Robin had taken a protective stance in front of Zatanna as he and Batman screamed back and forth at each other. Zatanna had pressed herself against the wall as if it could shelter her from the screams. Wally raced in and scooped Zatanna up into his arms. Before she knew it, Zatanna was in the far bedroom.

It took Zatanna a second to realize where she was.

"Zee? You ok?" Artemis asked her friend.

"D-do they always fight like that?" Zatanna managed to stutter out.

"Sometimes, but it's never been this bad." Kaldur looked down at his feet.

"H-He s-stood in front of me?" She said with a confused expression on her face.

"Robin doesn't like to see others get hurt," Kid Flash added quietly, "he wanted to protect you."

* * *

"GO BACK TO THE BATCAVE!" Batman growled at his protege.

"IT'S SO BORING, I CAN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU DON'T EVEN LET ME WALK DOWN THE STAIRS BY MYSELF!" Robin yelled back.

"IT'S BEEN ONE WEEK!" Batman snapped, "ONE WEEK, OF COURSE YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"I'M FINE! I'M NOT A BABY. I DON'T NEED CONSTANT SUPERVISION! I SHOULD BE ALLOWED TO HANG OUT WITH MY FRIENDS AT THE VERY LEAST!" The Boy Wonder screamed at his mentor.

"YOU MIGHT NOT BE A BABY, BUT YOU'RE STILL A CHILD!" Batman retorted furiously.

 _13 Black Canary._ Black Canary walked out of the zeta and saw Robin and Batman face to face. Both heroes looked at the heroine. Batman resumed his calm cold posture and walked towards the zeta.

"see you at the batcave." Batman said resuming his monotone voice and emotionless, proud posture.

 _02 Batman._ The zeta announced.

Black Canary cleared her throat. "Robin, nice to see you're recovering well." she forced a smile.

Robin simply grumbled and limped himself towards the zeta tube putting a lot of weight on his crutches.


	8. Kidnapping

To say that Dick was bored was the understatement of the year. His day consisted of sleeping, then eating, then sleeping, possibly video games, sleeping, going to the bathroom (not by himself of course), sleeping, and if he was lucky a visit from a friend.

Dick was sleeping (again) when Alfred opened his door, "Master Dick, Miss Gordon is here to see you," Alfred informed him. Dick lit up.

"Send her in Alfie! Send her in!" Dick basically jumped up and down in his bed.

Babs creaked the door open smiling when she saw Dick's grin. "Miss me?" she teased.

"well you'e my only human contact!" Dick laughed even though this was partially true.

"I have to be home by 10:30, what do ya wanna do?" Babs asked Dick.

"Alfie got me this sick video game, wanna learn how to play?" Dick suggested.

Barbara shrugged and plopped down next to Dick, he winced. "Oops, sorry!" She smiled apologetically.

Dick cleared his throat, "It's fine Babs. SO basically press the 'X' button to shoot and the 'Y' to block"...

...

"KILL HIM!" Dick screamed at Babs.

"I'm _trying!_ he keeps MOVING!" Barbara kept hitting the controller repeatedly

"KILL! HIM! BABS!" Dick yelled.

Alfred opened the door, "Master Dick, volume!" scolded, Dick looked sheepish. "Oh and Miss Gordon, the time is 10:30,"

Barbara's eyes widened, "Oh no! I've gotta go!" Barbara scrambled to gather all of her stuff and raced out the door, "Bye Dick!" She screamed as she raced out the door.

"See ya, Babs..." Dick waved as Babs fled. His eyes began to droop, and Dick fell asleep.

* * *

Dick woke up to a certain freckled red head just inches away from his face.

"WHAT THE F-" Wally held a hand over Dicks mouth to prevent him from screaming,

"SHHHH! Dick! It's me." Wally whispered in his ear.

Dick relaxed a little and ripped Wally's hand off his mouth. He glanced at the clock, "Wally! It's 3 am! Why are you here?!" He exclaimed as quietly as he could.

"I'm here to bring you to the cave before Batman and Alfred wake up!" Wally said gesturing for Robin to get on to his back. Robin grabbed his mask and got onto Wally's back. Wally raced down into the Batcave and headed towards the zeta. Wally screeched to halt.

Dick jerked forward, "Wally! what the hell!" he exclaimed, he peeked over Wally's shoulder. Alfred was sitting in a chair sipping tea.

"Master Wallace, I was wondering when you'd show up." Alfred sipped his tea some more. "Being honest, I expected you here two hours ago," he glanced at his watch. "Now, Mister West. If you would be so kind a"s to return Master Richard to his bed."

Dick looked pleadingly at Alfred. "PLEEEAAASSSEE Alfred?" He begged.

Wally quickly followed suit, "yea, PLEEAAASSSEE?" He wore an innocent grin.

"No," Alfred replied flatly, "go back to bed and you may ask Master Bruce for a visit to the cave in the morning."J

"Hey, it's technically morning!" Dick added smugly.

"No technicalities young Master Dick. Up to bed with you!" Alfred tried to shoo the boys out of the Batcave. Wally didn't move. He instead gave Alfred a skeptical look.

Wally gave Alfred a look that simply screamed _make me move, I dare you._

Alfred took this look as a blatant challange. "Very well," Alfred sighed turning around.

Wally and Dick exchanged confused glances. Their confusion was interrupted as Alfred turned around and repeatedly whacked Wally in the head with his newspaper. " **Up to bed!** "

"OW! Hey! Ok! I'm going! _I'm GOING_!" Wally raced out of the Batcave with Robin still on his back. Alfred sighed, sat back down and unrolled his newpaper. Sippping his tea, Alfred awaited in the batcave incase the boys attempted to sneak out a second time.

* * *

Wally flopped Dick back on his bed. "Well there goes our visit to the Cave..." Wally sighed in defeat.

Dick cackled and shook his head in mock dissappointment. "Wally, Wally, Wally, Of course we're going to the Cave, we're just taking a... detour." Dick sat up amd limped over to his closet. "Catch!" He smiled tossing a rope towards Kid Flash.

"Clever boy!" Wally grinned as he opened the window and secured the rope. Robin slid his sunglasses on and shot Kid Flash a smirk.

Robin grabbed the top end of the rope hopped out the window, Kid Flash followed him. "How long will it take to run to the cave?" Dick, now Robin, asked.

"Hmm, not to long, maybe like 30-45 minutes." Wally shrugged. "Top speed, 25 minutes," added nonchalantly.

"Less blabbing more running," Dick said impatiently.

"Yea, yea." Wally rolled his eyes. he quickly picked Robin up and sped off.

* * *

The two boys arrived at Happy Harbor in about 27 minutes. Kid flash skidded into the cave panting. Robin checked his watch, "Solid 27 minutes and 18 seconds." he smiled. Kid Flash smiled and put the Boy Wonder down and started to catch his breath.

Alfred quietly walked into the room and stood in front of the two boys. "Record time, Master Wallace," he congratulated.

Wally glanced up at Alfred and groaned. _How is this guy always one step_ _ahead of us?_ he wondered.

"Come on then, back to the Batcave," Alfred gestured for them to follow.

As they approached the zeta beams the lights flashed and announced the person traveling to the cave at 3:35 am. _Batman 02_.

"Oh dear..." Alfred sighed hanging his head.

"Let's go, _Robin,_ " Batman growled while roughly snatching Robin's uninjured arm. He walked Robin to the zetas.

Wally stepped forward as if to follow but Alfred stopped him. "Master Wallace, I think it best that you _stay here_." Wally knew that Alfred was not making a suggestion. He hung his head and took a step back.

 _Batman 02, Robin B01,_ Robin waved goodbye to KF disappointedly. "Master Wallace," Alfred nodded his head as he, too, stepped into the zeta beam.


	9. Physical Therapy

Dick leapt out of bed. _Today I start physical therapy._ He grinned. _Soon I can go on patrol and on missions and everything!_ Dick grabbed his crutches and sped down the stairs.

"Bruce! Let's go! Come on!" Dick yelled anxiously.

Bruce groaned as her rolled out of bed. Dick started Physical Therapy today and apparently he couldn't wait. Bruce checked the clock. 5:30 am. Bruce sighed and dragged himself down the stairs. Dick was hopping up and down at the base of the stairs.

"Lets go! Let's go!" He grinned bouncing in place.

"It's 5:30 am. The physical therapy center doesn't open until 7. _And we are not going before I have my coffee._ " Bruce put emphasis on the ending.

Alfred immediately walked into the kitchen and started making Bruce's favorite coffee.

"BRUUCEE, I wanna go NOWWWWWW," Dick complained loudly.

"Hush Master Dick," Alfred scolded lightly even though he knew that Dick was just excited to begin physical therapy.

After an hour Bruce finally stood up. Dick had fallen asleep in a chair and Bruce had to wake him.

"Dick, It's time to go to physical therapy." Bruce shook Dick lightly.

Dick shot up. "LETS GO!" He exclaimed hopping up. Bruce couldn't help but smile at Dick's eagerness.

* * *

Dick zipped out of the car just about as fast as a person on crutches could go. By the time Bruce got into the building, Dick had already checked himself in and was talking to the doctor.

The doctor say Bruce and waved him over, "Mr Wayne! Nice to meet you! I'm Dr. Kayland, I'll be Dick's physical therapist." She stuck her hand out.

Bruce shook her hand, "Nice to meet you, Dr. Kayland. So what will you and Dick be working on first?" He asked.

"Well first we'll be working on regaining strength in his legs, then we'll be working on arm strength." She smiled.

"Yea, yea, yadda yadda yadda! Let's go already! Shoo Bruce! Pick me up at 5 pm for dinner. BYE BRUCE!" Dick waved Bruce goodbye, eager to start on the road to recovery.

The doctor looked at Dick like he was crazy. "Young sir, we will not be training for 10 hours! Nr Wayne, I suggest you come pick him up at noon." She corrected Dick's previous time.

"Aw shucks." Dick groaned. "See ya Bruce!" Dick waved again.

* * *

"Okay Dick, why don't we start by standing up without your crutches." Dr. Kayland suggested.

Dick looked a little worried, but placed his crutches on the wall and grabbed onto the parallel bars. He cautiously let go of the bars holding him up. He was a little shaky at first, but stabilized quickly.

Dr. Kayland smiled, "Fantastic! Now how about taking a step, feel free to use the parallel bars."

Dick began to take a step forward, but he immediately fell. Dick grabbed at the bars and pulled himself up, panting. This time using the bars for support, Dick took another step forward. He was sweating profusely but somehow continued to press on. After an hour of working straight, Dick was exhausted.

"Dick, why don't we take a rest," Dr. Kayland frowned.

"N-no way," Dick shot back in a strained voice.

"Dick, you're going to exhaust yourself, take a rest," Dr. Kayland sighed.

"I-I'm _fine,_ " he shot back.

"Just a half hour break!" she tried to reason.

Dick was not having any of it. "I-I've gotta get b-back into sh-shape..." he grunted.

"Richard Grayson-" Dr. Kayland didn't get to finish her sentence as Dick promptly fainted. Luckily for Dick, Dr. Kayland caught him before he broke his nose.

Dick groaned as his eyes slowly opened. As his vision cleared Dr. Kayland was looking straight at him. "Ah!" He jumped a little startled at how close she was.

"Good, you're awake." She stood up straight, ignoring his cry of surprise and got Dick a glass of water.

"Wh-What happened?" Dick asked Dr. Kayland as he shakily brought the glass to his lips.

"You fainted," she stated bluntly. "You're lucky I caught you, or you would've broken your nose!"

"Thanks?" Dick said still a foggy on what happened.

"I called Mr. Wayne to come pick you up. You need rest, you're exhausted," Dr. Kayland explained to Dick.

Dick looked half angry ad half confused. "What? You can't send me home! It's only-" he checked his watch, "9 am! Dr. Kayland, you CAN'T send me home!" Dick begged.

"I wrote a list of gentle exercises you may work on at home, nothing to strenuous! And I _will_ be in touch with Mr. Wayne so don't try to pull one over on me!" she warned Dick sternly. "I will see you next week!" she added cheerfully.

Dick slumped back into his chair pouting. _Stupid injuries. Stupid Joker. Damned Harley Quinn._ It wasn't long before Bruce showed up to pick Dick up. Bruce talked to Dr. Kayland for a while before finally walking over.

"Dick, come on, let's go," Bruce gestured for Dick to follow him.

Dick sighed and got up. Today was supposed to be some giant break through. Instead he took a few steps, and passed out. Bruce obviously knew how upset Dick was about not being able to finish his physical therapy session.

"I suggest you visit the training room," Bruce said before walking up to his study.

 _The training room? Why, so the equipment can mock me?_ Dick scowled. He headed down to the training room anyways. _Maybe It will motivate me..._ he sighed. Dick trudged into the training room. His jaw hit the floor. Inside the training room was two parallel bars to practicing walking. There were dumbells ranging from 2 lbs - 120 lbs, and in the corner was a treadmill and a stationary bike. Dick walked around and found a door. He opened it. Before him was a fairly large swimming pool. _Jeez, Bruce really went all out..._ Dick thought. He made a mental note to thank Bruce every second he got. Bruce may be hard on the outside, but inside he was softer than a kitten.


	10. Downhill

**A/N Robin is almost 15**

* * *

It had taken a year of physical therapy. Robin was finally ready to rejoin the team. Batman had kept him to patrol for the last 3 months, but now he was back. He was ready. Good as new, maybe better. Robin threw on his uniform and headed to the cave.

 _Robin B01_ the zetas announced. The lights flickered on and the team leaped out, "WELCOME BACK ROBIN!" they all screamed. Robin grinned like a mad man.

 _It's good to be back._ Robin thought to himself as he ran to greet his friends.

"Robin. It is good to have you back," Kaldur smiled at Robin. He held his arms out to hug the Boy Wonder.

Robin hugged Kaldur, "it's good to be back," he grinned.

M'Gann flew at him, "ROBIN!" she squealed in glee. "I _missed_ you!"

Robin released Kaldur to hug M'Gann, "Hey M'gann! It's great to see you!" he grinned.

Superboy snatched Robin away from M'Gann and hugged him before tussling his little bros hair, "Welcome back," the clone smiled.

Robin smiled and lightly punched Connor in the arm, "thanks, Con" he grinned.

Artemis ran up and gave him a hug, "Rob! So good to have you back!" She smiled.

Zatanna walked out of the shadows, she was older now. She had grown taller, and much, much hotter. It took all of Robin's bat training not to blush. "Hey, Robin. Welcome back!" she grinned at the Boy Wonder a little shyly.

"Hey Zee!" Robin grinned a bit nervously. "So you're finally on the team?" he smirked.

"Yea..." Zatanna trailed off.

"Darn," Robin sighed. "Now I can't kidnap you anymore," he laughed.

Zatanna laughed, "Guess not Boy Blunder!"

Robin realized his best friend had not come to greet him yet, that was worrisome, "Hey where's Wal-" a blur zoomed in and snatched Robin up. Robin was super speeded around the room multiple times.

Wally finally out Robin down, "Hey Rob! Missed You!" Wally grinned madly.

The room was spinning, "Missed... you... to... K... F..." Robin said while trying to steady himself.

"Report to Mission Room," came Batman's voice, interrupting their reunion.

"First mission back!" KF grinned putting his arm around Robin.

The team arrived in the mission room. Batman looked at Robin with the slightest emotion on his face. _Why does he look guilty?_ Robin wondered, since he was the only one able to read Batman's emotions.

"Robin, may we speak?" Batman asked his son.

Robin cautiously walked towards Batman, "Yea Bats?" he asked a little nervously.

"I'm taking you off the team," Batman said flatly. So thats why he looked guilty.

"WHAT?!" screamed Robin.

"It's for your safety," he stated simply.

"MY _SAFETY?_ BULLSHIT! YOU'RE BULLSHITTING ME!" Robin screamed angrily.

"No, I'm not." Batman growled. "You are no longer a part of the Young Justice Team." He said in his monotone voice.

"YOU'RE FUCKING JOKING!" Robin screamed, "YOU BASTARD! YOU SAID I COULD REJOIN THE TEAM!" Robin yelled at Batman.

"I changed my mind," Batman snarled.

Tears welled in the Boy Wonder's eyes behind his mask. "YOU CAN'T TAKE ME OFF THE TEAM!" he screeched.

"Just. Watch. Me," snapped Batman.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" exclaimed Robin. Batman did not reply as he walked back into the mission room. "YOU BASTARD! I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

As Batman walked back into the mission room, the team could hear Robin screaming at his mentor.

"Robin?" M'Gann asked Batman timidly.

Batman just glared at the martian. M'Gann shrunk back next to Connor.

Wally was not so easily intimidated, "YOU CUT HIM FROM THE TEAM DIDN'T YOU?!" he snarled at the Dark Knight. Batman just looked at the young speedster. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT WE JUST GOT HIM BACK!" Kid Flash screamed at Batman.

Artemis stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder, "Wally-" she began.

Wally cut her off. "NO!... NO! HE CAN'T TAKE ROB AWAY FROM US! WE JUST GOT HIM BACK!" He screamed at Artemis even though it was more directed at the Dark Knight.

"Wally, you're going to say something you regret," she said softly into his ear.

Wally shook her hand off his shoulder, "just tell us the mission," he snarled at Batman.

* * *

Robin growled and turned tail, heading back towards the Manor.

 _Robin B01_ the zetas called out.

 _That's the last time I'm going to hear the Zeta announce my_ _name._ He decided. _I'm leaving. FOR GOOD._ he thought furiously. Robin arrived at the Manor.

"Good Evening Master Dick," Alfred greeted.

"Don't see whats so good about it," Dick snapped as he marched up the stairs and slammed the door. Dick angrily punched the wall, placing a hole next to his window, then began to pack his stuff. He packed his clothes and his belongings. He tidied up his room and snatched the picture of him with the team from it's frame above his bed. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out his _Flying Graysons_ poster and looked at it sadly before packing that grabbed all his money and counted it. $20,000 total. He had been saving it for a rainy day, but today seemed as rainy as it was going to get. He'd been saving money for almost ten years.

* * *

Alfred watched Dick storm up the stairs worriedly. He had told Master Bruce that it wasn't a good idea to take Robin off the team.

 _I'm sure he just needs time to cool down,_ Alfred assured himself.

Suddenly Alfred heard a loud crash from Dick's room. It sounded as if Master Dick had punched a hole in the wall. _Oh Master Bruce, what have you done?_ Alfred thought sadly, shaking his head in disappointment.

* * *

Dick grabbed a pen and two sheets of paper and scribbled two notes for Alfred and Bruce.

 _Dear Alfred,  
I'm sorry I have to leave. I'll miss you dearly. You've always been good to me, and I'll never forget what you've done for me._

tears dripped from Dick's eyes onto the paper, but he kept writing.

 _I hope you understand why I must leave.  
Love, Dick_

Dick folded up the letter to Alfred and wrote his name on the outside. He reached for another sheet of paper and addressed this one to Bruce. It had only two words messily scribbled on it.

 _I quit._

Dick hastily grabbed his weapons and utility belt. But hesitated when he reached for his costume. Robin instead snatched his phone off his dresser and dialed Lucious Fox.

"Hello?" Lucious answered.

"Lucious Fox?" Dick asked.

"Dick?" Lucious asked, confused.

"I need a favor..." Dick said cautiously.


	11. Jump City

Robin paid Lucious $2,000 for his new uniform. A black cape with a yellow inside. He wore green kevlar pants and a green kevlar shirt with a red vest and his yellow utility belt. He wore green gloves and a dominos mask to hide his identity.

Robin checked into a hotel in his new home, Jump City. He looked in the bathroom mirror. Using the new hair gel he bought, Robin spiked his hair up. _Time for a change_ he thought to himself.

Robin checked the clock, it was around 8:30 pm. What better time for patrol? Just to cool off a little. You know, take his anger out on the unsuspecting criminals of Jump City.

Robin heard police sirens wail. He hacked into the police radios, a robbery. Robin leapt roof top to roof top making his way towards where the robber was headed.

Robin swooped down onto a fire escape. The robber looked over his shoulder nervously.

"Hey I don't want any trouble!" the robber called out.

"You should've thought of that before you committed the crime," Robin growled at the robber and threw a bat-a-rang at the bag of cash.

Robin knocked him to the ground, "H-Hey! This isn't your city! Arn't you supposed to be with-"

Robin growled at the thought of Batman, "Just moved here," he snarled.

A blast of light flashed over the sky of Jump City. _Thats's my cue,_ thought Robin. He quickly tied up the Robber and leapt towards where the "meteor" landed.

* * *

Bruce came home about an hour after Robin did. "Where's Robin?" he asked Alfred.

"He is in his room. I would give him some time to cool off," Alfred suggested solemnly.

"Nonsense," Bruce growled. He began walking up the stairs. "Dick?" he called out no answer. "Dick, you're being ridiculous," He reached the door. Bruce knocked, no answer. "Dick, open the door," He knocked agin, no answer. So Bruce open the door. The room had been cleaned out. He checked the dresser, empty. He checked the desk, nothing. The only thing left of Dick's was his Robin costume which was hanging up in his closet. Bruce walked around looking for clues. All Bruce found was two notes addressed to him and Alfred.

"ALFRED!" Bruce called down to his butler. Alfred raced up the stairs. Bruce handed Alfred the letter addressed to him. Alfred's eyes watered at Dick's letter. Bruce looked at his letter with regret.

"I quit..." Bruce read the letter out loud. He sighed.

Alfred looked at Bruce sadly, "I suppose you must inform the team," he sighed.

"Maybe he'll come back..." Bruce trailed off. He knew there was no way Dick was coming back. Wishful thinking.

A knock came from downstairs. Undoubtedly, Barbara Gordon, Dicks best friend and the vigilante Batgirl. Barbara liked stopping by to say hello to Dick often. Alfred and Bruce exchanged glances, _should we let her in? Should we tell her?_ the two men seemed to have a silent debate.

"We should tell her about Dick, shouldn't we?" Bruce sighed.

"It is completely up to you Master Bruce," Alfred stated solemnly.

Bruce sighed, _She deserves to know..._ Bruce thought to himself. He trudged down the stairs and rested his hand on the doorknob. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

"Hey Bruce!" Barbara smiled happily, "Is Dick there?" she asked innocently.

"No, Dick... isn't home," he said slowly.

"Do you know when he'll be home?" she asked.

"I do not..." sighed Bruce.

Noticing the sad look on Bruce's face, Barbara cocked her head to the side, "Is something wrong, Bruce?" She questioned worriedly.

"Come in, you should... sit down," Bruce opened the door and gestured for Barbara to come inside.

Barbara cautiously walked into the manor. She looked for a sign of her friend. All she saw was Alfred standing in the doorway looking distraught. She slowly took a seat in a chair next to the fire. Bruce sat down across from her and gazed into the flames. Barbara was quite worried by now. _What is going on? Where's Dick?_ Barbara wondered to herself.

After a minute or two Bruce sighed and looked at Barbara. "I, must tell you something..." he hesitated for a second.

"Bruce, what is going on?" Barbara inquired confused.

"Dick is... gone," he forced out.

"What? Like kidnapped? That's never stopped you before, you'll track him down," Barbara simply didn't understand what was going on. What did Bruce mean by Dick was gone?

"No, he has... run away..." Bruce explained to the confused girl. He handed Barbara the letter Dick left him.

Barbara looked at the two words scribbled down on paper. _I quit_ Barbara read silently in her head. It took her a minute to process what was going on. Tears welled in her eyes, "Dick is... gone?" she choked out.

Bruce nodded and hung his head.

"Why don't you **track** him?!" Barbara asked Bruce, "you're _the_ Batman!"

"Don't you think I tried that already?" Bruce nearly growled, "he doesn't want to be found. He crushed his com and it seems he found out about the tracker on both his wrist computer _and_ in his costume. He called Fox, asked him for a new watch **and** a new costume."

"You're fucking **Batman**! Find him!" Barbara exclaimed furious.

"I _can't"_ snapped Bruce, "I told you, _he doesn't want to be found!_ "

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE WORLD'S GREATEST DETECTIVE?" Barbara screamed. "HE CAN'T FIND HIS OWN SON! SOME DETECTIVE!"

Bruce snarled, "What I wanted to ask you was if you wanted to join the Young Justice Team. With Robin gone they need a new hacker."

"Fine, I'll do it. And it's for Robin's team, not for you!" She snapped at the dark knight.

"Be here tomorrow at 8 am sharp. I'll introduce you to the team." Bruce walked out of the room.

Barbara got up and walked towards the door. _Can't find Dick, said the best detective in the world._ Barbara opened the front door and marched out. _If he won't find Dick, I will._

* * *

Barbara Gordon arrived at the manor at 7:59 am. She watched as her watch turned to 8 am. She knocked on the Wayne Manor Door. Alfred answered almost immediately. "Miss Gordon," he opened the door and gestured for her to enter.

Bruce greeted her dressed in full Batman gear, "get dressed," he said in his monotone bat voice.

Barbara pulled her Batgirl suit out of her bag and walked into the closet to get changed. She emerged fully dressed, utility belt and all. "Let's go," she said emotionlessly.

The two stepped into the zeta tubes. _Batman 02, Batgirl B16..._ the zetas called out.

The team exchanged confused glances, _Batgirl?_ Miss M asked on the mental link.

 _Another Batman protege?_ Wally suggested.

Batman spoke before any more questions could be asked, "Team, this is Batgirl. She will be the newest member on your team, she will also serve as your hacker."

Wally saw red. He zoomed up and got into Batman's face, "DID YOU EVEN WAIT UNTIL HIS COSTUME WAS COLD?" snarled KF. "DID YOU EVEN WAIT BEFORE REPLACING HIM?"

Batman glared at Kid Flash, "Batgirl did not replace Robin, she has worked with me countless times in Gotham. She is being introduced due to the fact that this team needs a hacker."

"AND WHOSE FAULT IS THAT?" exclaimed Wally furiously.

"It's not completely Batman's fault that Robin ran away..." Batgirl said weakly, attempting to defend her mentor.

"HE DID WHAT?" Kid Flash screamed turning to Batgirl.

Batgirl paled, _guessed they weren't supposed to know that..._ she realized. Batman glared at her.

Kid Flash turned back to Batman, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. HE WOULD STILL BE HERE IF YOU HADN'T KICKED HIM OFF THE TEAM! IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S GONE! YOU'RE THE REASON WE NEED A NEW HACKER! WELL WE DON'T NEED HER!" he yelled furiously at Batman.

It took some nerve to yell at Batman, Batgirl had to respect the guy for his bravery. His stupid, stupid bravery. Batgirl crossed her arms, _I wonder how this is going to play out..._ she wondered.

Batman growled at Wally, "Taking Robin off the team was for his own good." he said in his monotone voice.

" _Bullshit!_ " screamed Wally, "You don't even care! You never cared about Robin!" he accused.

"Batgirl is part of the team. That is final." Batman turned on his heel and stepped back into the zeta tubes, his cape billowing behind him. _Batman 02_

The team turned to Batgirl, she smiled nervously and waved slowly.

 _Who does she think she is? Replacing Rob..._ Wally thought on the mind link.

 _Give her a chance Wally, maybe she's nice._ Artemis suggested cautiously.

 _I believe we should give the girl a_ _chance, a_ greed Kaldur.

 _B-But she's replacing Rob!_ argued Kid Flash angrily.

 _Wally, no one could replace Robin_ Zatanna said sadly.

 _Maybe she's nice, it's not her fault Batman's throwing her onto this team_ Connor stated.

"Isn't it kinda rude to have a psychic conversation behind someone's back?" Batgirl asked lightly smirking.

Kid Flash just growled and marched out of the room. "What's his problem?" she asked the rest of the team.

"He's just grumpy," smiled M'Gann. She held her hand out, "I'm M'Gann, but you can call me Megan!" she smiled warmly.

Batgirl smiled and shook the martian's hand. "I'll get Kid Grump," Artemis rolled her eyes. Batgirl met the rest of her new team. They warmed up to her quickly. She was very nice.

Artemis came back shortly with Kid's ear in her hand.

"ow. Ow. OW. OWW! Artyyyy!" he whined.

"You are going to be nice to that poor girl! Nothing his her fault!" Artemis growled at Kid Flash.

Kid grumpily marched up to Batgirl, "HI." he began reluctantly, "My name is-"

Artemis interrupted, "Like. You. **Mean**. It!" she snapped.

Wally forced a more pleasant smile onto his face, "My name is Kid Flash. Or Wally West," he finished reaching his hand out reluctantly.

"Nice to meet you," Barbara put a semi annoyed, semi friendly smile and shook Kid Flash's hand.

"C'mon Batgirl! I'll show you your room!" M'gann smiled.

"I'll come with," Artemis added, knowing that M'Gann can be extremely overwhelming.

"And just so you know," Batgirl addressed Wally, "you're not the only one suffering because Robin left," she sneered before stalking away with M'gann and Artemis.

* * *

The alien girl landed on the island in a crop top and skirt. She looked so incredibly beautiful. She gave Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven and Robin a nervous smile and waved shyly.

"Please, I look... nice?" she asked quietly. A complete turnaround from her earlier behavior.

"So, you never told me your name," Robin smirked.

"In your language it would be, Star... Fire," she smiled.

"Welcome to Earth, Starfire," he said to the Tamaranean girl.

"I thank you all for your bravery and help, and I wish to ask permission to remain here. Where the people are most strange, but also... most kind," She looked down and blushed a little.

"You don't need our permission," Raven stated quietly.

"But if you want our friendship..." Robin continued, "you've got it!"

"Guess we could all use some new friends," finished Cyborg.

"Besides, we kinda made a good team!" added Beast Boy.

Robin smirked, "I thought we might want to keep in touch, so Cyborg and i designed these," he held out the yellow communicators.

Each one took a communicator. "Made them out of my own circus!" said Cyborg proudly.

"When theres trouble... you know who to call," finished Robin.


	12. Finding Robin

Wally West was becoming obsessed. He was obsessed with finding Robin and Dick Grayson, his best friend. Barbara Gordon was obsessed. Obsessed with finding Robin and Dick Grayson, her best friend. However, they worked separately. That was their mistake.

Wally's obsession was taking its toll on his relationship with Artemis. She could never convince him to sleep. Although she never had an issue with getting him to eat.

"Wally, come to bed..." Artemis basically begged, "It's 3 am. You have to get sleep, this is awful for you!"

"No! I have to find him!" Wally shot back frustratedly.

"You can't find him if you don't take care of yourself," Artemis said worriedly. Usually the archer would tease him playfully, but she was extremely worried about her speedster.

"I can't find him if I waste time sleeping either!" he snapped at her.

"Wally! Come to bed! Now!" she growled, growing sick of his constant moodiness.

"NO! I HAVE TO FIND HIM! BATMAN WON'T SO I HAVE TO!" cried Wally.

"Wally, I miss him too! He was like a little brother to me. But you can't do anything for Robin if you can't stand up without falling asleep on your feet!" she reasoned exasperatedly.

"NO! YOU DON'T GET IT! I WAS CLOSER THAN ANY OF YOU GUYS! I HAVE TO FIND HIM!" Wally screamed at Artemis.

"WALLY! You're not the only one who misses Robin! I miss him too!" Artemis snapped.

"NOT LIKE I MISS HIM!" growled Wally.

"Wally! Please... get some rest. Take care of yourself," Artemis kept her voice low as to not upset the speedster even more. Tears rimmed Artemis' eyes as she watched her speedster fall apart.

"ARTEMIS! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! WHY DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT ROBIN?"

"Wally! Of course I care about Robin! He's like my little brother!"

"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING! NOT EVEN ME! YOU KNOW HOW I KNOW? BECAUSE IF YOU CARED ABOUT ME YOU'D UNDERSTAND WHY I HAVE TO FIND HIM!"

"WALLY! PLEASE!" A tear slipped from her eye as she desperately tried to coax Wally into some sleep.

"I CAN'T DO THIS! I'M GOING TO THE CAVE WHERE I CAN WORK QUIETLY!"

"Wally, please! Just come to bed!" Artemis begged.

"I HAVE TO FIND ROB! I thought you understood..." he trailed off quietly. "I'm going to the cave for a while."

"Wally, please!" Artemis called after him, but he was already out the door.

* * *

 _Kid Flash B03_ the zetas called out. He wished they were quieter, he didn't want to wake M'Gann and Connor. Wally quietly zoomed to where the computers were. he skidded to a halt when he discovered that the computers were already on.

"Hello?" he called out.

"What," replied an annoyed, slightly hostile voice.

Wally was surprised, it was Batgirl! "What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"What does it look like i'm doing? I'm finding my best friend," snarled Batgirl.

"That's what I'm doing!" exclaimed Wally.

"Feel free to join in," she yawned, "He's somewhere on the west coast. I'm guessing California."

"H-How did you find that out?" Wally asked bewildered.

"I'm a bat," she shrugged.

"But BATMAN can't find him!" Wally added.

"Duh, because Robin didn't WANT Batman to find him. He went through extreme measures to make sure BATMAN didn't find him. I'm _Batgirl!_ He didn't make any efforts to keep ME from finding him," Batgirl explained to Wally.

"Wait then why can't _I_ find him?" asked Wally.

"Because, if he didn't want BATMAN to find him, he couldn't allow YOU to find him. Batman would've caught everything you would've caught. That's why you haven't found him yet." Batgirl continued explaining.

"And what, you're better at tracking than _Batman?_ " Wally challenged the girl.

"Well some would say debatable. But really I would agree with you," she smirked.

"Whatever," Kid Flash rolled his eyes, "Maybe we'll find him faster if we team up..." he suggested.

"I usually work alone," she began. "Buuuuut since this _is_ a special occasion, I guess teaming up wouldn't be horrible." she shrugged. "I'm guessing he's somewhere in California. Maybe Coast City or Jump City. Although if he's in Coast he would have been sighted already. My best guess is Jump City, we should check it out." Batgirl typed some things into the computer and a map popped up. She pointed to Jump City, "We need to go here."

Wally nodded showing that he understood. "I'll get the bio ship from M'Gann," he offered.

M'Gann was already up due to the loud zeta announcement so Wally felt no shame in bothering her. "Heey gorgeous, can I use the bio ship?" he smiled and pleaded with his eyes.

M'Gann rubbed her eyes sleepily, "Why do you need the bio ship?" She yawned.

"Secret mission?" he smiled hoping she'd believe him.

M'Gann could tell he was lying, but was way to tired to care, "Kay. Take care of her." she mumbled before going back to sleep.

Wally sped back into the computer room. "We got the go ahead!" he grinned at Batgirl.

She quickly spun around and grinned at the speedster, "Let's roll!"

* * *

The two superheroes raced into the bio ship and took off. Batgirl and Wally reached Jump City at 5 am.

Robin watched from the shadows as Batgirl and Kid Flash exited the bio ship. _Shit,_ he thought to himself. _If they're here, Batman can't be far behind._ Robin slunk back into the shadows, disappearing into Jump City.

"Split up, we'll cover more ground. Radio if you find any knocked out criminals, any part of a costume, or Robin himself," Batgirl commanded. "I'll take the east side of the city, you take the west."

Wally was about to reply but Batgirl was gone. _Why do Bats always do that?_ he growled in annoyance. Sighing, Wally sped off towards the west side of the city in search of Robin.

Robin watched from the rooftops as Babs and Wally split up. He would have to be extra careful so he wouldn't be seen. Time to lay low tonight. Robin called Raven, Cyborg and Beast boy, the three heroes all answered.

"Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, could you cover me tonight by defending the the city? I'm a little... preoccupied," he finished.

"Okay?" Raven said a little confused.

"BOO YAH!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"I get to be... a HERO?" Best Boy nearly shriek with joy.

"SHHH! yes, but _be quiet_ ," Robin hissed

"Friend Robin! that would be wonderful! I would be so pleased as to assist you!" Strafer responded gleefully.

He now addressed all the heroes, "now, no matter what, _you guys don't know me_. Robin out." The Boy Wonder shut off the comm link. The three heroes' communicators all went static.

The three heroes met a town square. "Spread out, we'll each take 1/4 of the city." Beast boy told the other 3 heroes.

"Yo, who put _you_ in charge?" Cyborg challenged the short green shape shifter.

" _I've_ got the most hero experience," Beast boy grinned cockily and pointed a thumb at his chest.

"Look, there's a whole city to protect. Come on. We're not going to save anyone by standing around arguing," stated Raven in a bored tone of voice.

"Friends! Do not argue, why do we not simply each take a quarter of the city?" Starfire asked innocently. "I shall take the North of the West corner!" She smiled happily pointing to the North West corner of the city.

"I guess I can take the North East side of the city," shrugged Raven non-chalantly.

"OH dibs the South West side!" Beast boy grinned cheekily.

"Boo Yah! South East!" Cyborg fist pumped.

The four heroes spread out amongst the city.

* * *

Beast Boy had 4 muggings on the South West Side. He was more than happy to stop them.

"Help! Someone help!" screamed a woman whose purse was being stolen.

"HEY! LET GO OF HER!" screamed Beast Boy.

"What're you gon' do about it, shrimpy?!" sneered the mugger.

Beast Boy promptly turned into a rhino. He stomped the ground a little and charged the mugger. The thief's eyes widened comically and he turned tail and began to flee. As the mugger tried to run Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and side tackled the mugger. Turning into a snake he grabbed the purse from the thief and knocked him out with a swift blow to the head. Beast Boy tied the mans sleeves behind his back and left him for the cops. Beast Boy sped back towards the lady who was being mugged and handed the purse back to her.

"Thank you so much!...?" she paused where she would've placed his name.

"You can call me Beast Boy, Ma'am!" He grinned his cheeky grin.

Beast Boy turned into an eagle and flew over the South West side corner of the city. As the lady walked away, a certain speedster found the tied up mugger. He radioed Batgirl, "Batgirl, I got a knocked out criminal here, fresh."

"Impossible I've got two knockouts here. Also fresh. He can't be in two places at once." Batgirl reasoned.

"Wait," Wally interrupted, "this guy's got claw marks on him, can't be Rob. Not his style. Unless he's grown claws in the past few months."

"You're right. This guy's got no marks on him, he was psychically knocked out, Robin's not a psychic." Batgirl observed.

Robin sat on a rooftop watching Kid Flash. He was talking to someone, probably Batgirl. Robin pulled out his watch and typed in some numbers, it wasn't long before he had hacked into their radios.

"- I don't get it I was positive that he was in Jump City!" _Batgirl_ thought Robin.

"Maybe he is!" Wally added hopefully.

"If he were in Jump City, we would have found a criminal beaten out of his wits by now," Radioed Batgirl.

"But maybe... maybe he knows we're here and is just laying low..." suggested Wally.

 _Wally... sometimes I think you know me too well._ thought Robin slyly.

"How could he know we're here?" Batgirl asked Kid Flash... It wasn't a question Wally was supposed to answer. "Unless... _he tapped into our radio cams,_ " Batgirl said slowly.

 _Babs you clever girl,_ Robin smirked and disconnected his radio. He leaped away from the two superheroes and headed towards his shabby apartment on the outskirts of the city. His cape flowed behind him and he made sure to watch his back to make sure Barbara wasn't following him. She was a bat after all. He had to be more careful. If Babs and Wally were here Batman couldn't be far away. He had to be more careful.


	13. The Teen Titans

Robin sat on his crappy apartment bed contemplating life. _I work alone now..._ he thought to himself. _Do I really?_ he asked himself. In the past months, Robin had teamed up with Raven, Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy on multiple occasions. The four heroes showed up every time Robin called. They were basically his only friends in Jump City.

Robin checked the amount of money he had, $580,000 cash. Robin had done a bit of gambling to rack up some money in Jump. The gamblers were just to easy. Their eyes gave them away, what fool doesn't wear sunglasses gambling?

Robin dialed a construction company, "Hey, how expensive would it be to make a giant T shaped building?" he asked the construction man. "Huh? $300,000? ok deal, another $50,000 if you finish it before the end of next month." He smirked as the construction worker on the other line agreed excitedly. Gosh, people are just so predictable.

Robin hung up the phone and picked up his communicator. "Robin here," he spoke into the yellow com.

"Yo, what you want boy? It's four am!" Cyborg answered slightly irritated.

"You are interrupting my meditating," Raven said in a slightly annoyed tone of voice.

"Friend Robin! how might we be of assistance?" Starfire asked gleefully.

"Yes, sir!" Beast Boy said dutifully.

"Beast Boy, stop calling me sir!" Robin sighed exasperatedly.

"Yes sir!- uh- I mean Yes, Robin!" Beast boy corrected himself quickly.

"Meet me at _the_ island in ten minutes, I've got some news," Robin said before cutting off the connection. He quickly changed out of his civvies an hopped out the window. He headed towards the Island, _I know just what to call us. The Teen Titans, hence the 'T' shaped building._ he thought as he leaped rooftop to rooftop.

The four heroes gathered at the island looking for the ex-sidekick.

"Where is friend Robin?" asked Starfire.

"Why, Star... I'm right here," the Boy Wonder's voice rang out from behind her. The four heroes whipped their heads around. _Where had he come from?_ they all wondered.

"Shorty, it's four am. You better have somethin' good," Cyborg scowled.

Robin shot the half metal man a signature bat glare. "Well, what I wanted to ask, is if you guys wanted to join together. To finally become an actual team, instead of just five heroes that occasionally work together."

"Oh friend Robin! that would be simply marvelous!" Starfire screeched gleefully.

"I'm building a 'T' tower because I was thinking we could call ourselves 'The Teen Titans'," said Robin. The four heroes were silent. _Do they not like it?_ Robin worried.

His worries were eliminated as a smile grew across Beast Boy's face, "I GET TO BE YOUR SIDEKICK?!" He grinned happily.

"Well, no, we'd be a team," Robin began to explain.

"Every team needs a leader!" Beast Boy elbowed the Boy Wonder.

Robin looked at Beast Boy with a confused look on his face, "You want _me_ to be the leader?" he asked slightly surprised.

"Dude, you're obviously the only choice, you've been doin' this for years!" Cyborg grinned at the Boy Wonder.

To say Robin was surprised would be an understatement. He was never the leader of anything. "I-I, thank you!" stuttered the Boy Wonder.

* * *

Batgirl walked into the Batcave. Batman was beating the hell out of a training dummy, again. Barbara sighed, no one knew where Dick went yet and It had been almost 2 months.

The bat computer flashed. Batman rushed over. Ever since Dicks's disappearance Bruce had put all of his focus into his work as both Batman _and_ Bruce Wayne. There was a villain brought to Belle Reve from Jump City. A villain named Cinderblock. Turned in by a team of heroes that called themselves, The Teen Titans?

Batman immediately searched up 'The Teen Titans', nothing. He snarled when nothing came up. Batgirl sighed, everyone knows what happened when new heroes show up. A mission. The dark knight zetaed up to the cave, closely followed by Batgirl.

"TEAM MEETING!" Batman called as he briskly marched into the meeting room. The team groaned and dragged into the mission room. Every time a new hero (or group of heroes) came about Batman called them into a meeting in the slim hope it was Robin. None of them were.

"Where now," grumbled Superboy.

Batman turned a bat glare at the clone. "Jump City," he snarled angry that the clone had been able to predict his mission. "Just. Go." he snarled at the team before they could make any of their patented snide remarks.

Not wanting to anger the bat further the team turned around and grumbled as they headed towards Jump City. No one noticed Batgirl and Kid Flash exchange a quick nervous glance. _Could it be?_ thought Batgirl to herself. _But we already looked..._ sometimes Batgirl forgot that Robin had much more training than her.

Batgirl's worries and thoughts flooded her mind as she boarded the bio ship.

* * *

"How do we get their attention?" asked Artemis.

"Uh Duh," Wally rolled his eyes.

"Duh what, Baywatch, you can't just say 'duh'," Artemis snapped. Guess she was still a wee bit sour after their fight about Robin.

"Duh... commit a crime?" He suggested sheepishly.

"Wally!" she scolded angrily.

"Well I don't see you coming up with anything!" snapped Wally.

Megan lightly hit herself on the forehead, "Hello Megan! We just have to stop a crime! The Titans will be there and we'll get to meet them!" She smiled at her idea.

Wally and Artemis shut up. Everyone looked around, no objections. A silent agreement.

"Now we just have to find a criminal," Batgirl stated.

As if on cue the city shook and a loud roar emitted through the streets. The group of heroes exchanged nervous glances.

"I think, we have found our criminal," Kaldur said sighing slightly. The team raced towards the source of the roar. As the team ran around one last street corner they came face to face with a giant, living, block of cement.

M'gann turned on the mind link, _How do we defeat THAT?_ she thought.

 _Ummmmmmm, Superboy?_ Wally suggested, smiling innocently.

Superboy grunted in response to Wally's suggestion. He quickly ran in front of the the giant cement block and took a fighting stance. Cinderblock turned as he noticed the young kryptonian. Superbly attacked first, he lunged at the villain's abdomen and tackled him to the ground. Cinderblock, not expecting such a powerful attack from a teenager, stumbled back into a building before falling over. However, Superboy's victory was short lived. Cinderblock soon regained his composure and used his sheer size to flip the boy. Cinderblock quickly pinned the clone, using his size and weight to restrain the Kryptonian.

Just as it seems Superbly was about to lose the battle a loud cry came from a rooftop, "Titans! Go!" a quite familiar voice sounded out.

"Where have I heard that voice before?!" asked a confused Wally.

No one answered his question. Instead they were all staring at the red haired, flying, energy bolt throwing badass girl assaulting Cinderblock. Suddenly a loud *BOOM* sounded out and Cinderblock's arm was shot off. The team's eyes drifted to where the noise had come from. There standing was a half metal, half human man standing with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"BOO YAH!" he grinned cockily.

Cinderblock turned to fight the metal man. He was suddenly bowled over by a giant... green... t-rex...? No a green... boy? Ok not less strange. M'gann looked a bit closer, "THATS GARFIELD!" she squealed happily.

Best Boy, having heard his name, turned to look up at the source of the sound. Cinderblock quickly took advantage of the boy's distraction and smacked him halfway down the street.

Megan's eyes widened in absolute shock. She started to fly over to her blood brother. Kaldur snatched her arm. M'gann looked back at the person restraining her. Kaldur said nothing he just shook his head.

"N-no! I have to go to him!" she said confused and slightly hysterical.

"We will wait and see what happens. If they truly need our help, it will be given." stated Aqualad.

Sure enough something happened, a large black shadow rave appeared in the street. Suddenly a girl in a blue cloak appeared out of the ground. With a black blast of magic, the girl sent Cinderblock flying back 200 feet. She pulled her cloak over her injured teammate. The two heroes disappeared. Wally's jaw dropped.

Finally the team saw him. A teenage boy in a green and red suit with a black and yellow cape. The boy kicked cinderblock in the face and quickly tied him up.

 _Is it just me or does that guy look_ _familiar?_ Superbly thought on the mind link.

 _He does show shocking resemblance to Robin..._ stated Aqualad.

The team swooped down to where the teenager was just finishing timing up the giant block of cinder. The boy sighed and slowly turned around, "I suspected you'd find me one of these days," he said in a slightly maturer voice than young Robins.

"You're so grown up," said M'gann slowly not sure if she was proud or sad.

A beautiful redhead flew down beside Robin. Zatanna felt jealousy threaten to overwhelm her. "Friend Robin, who might they be?" she asked innocently.

"Hey Star! These guys are my, uh, old team," Robin grinned not sure how Starfire would react to his old team being there.

"NEW FRIENDS!" Starfire squealed happily. She brought as many of the Young Justice team members into her arms as she could fit and squeezed.

 _M'gann she's like a mega version of you,_ thought Artemis over the mind link.

 _I am NOT this preppy._ Stated M'gann slightly defensively.

"Why don't you guys come to the tower, we've got a lot of catching up to do," He turned and smirked at Zatanna at the end. The team followed Robin to the Teen Titan's tower. Robin typed a password into a padlock on the door. "Make yourself's at home guys," Robin grinned as the elevator doors opened to the living room. The team's jaws dropped, the tower was HUGE.


	14. Titans Tower

"WOAH, ROB! THIS PLACE IS **AWESOME!"** exclaimed Wally as he zipped around the tower. Robin's eyes could barely follow Kid Flash.

"Calm down, Baywatch," Artemis rolled her eyes at the speedster.

Wally skidded to a halt in front of the enormous flat screen tv. "Holy-y-y-y Shi-i-i-t," Wally gaped.

Beast boy grinned, "Wanna play a game?" he suggested.

Wally looked at Beast Boy gratefully. "Want to? Beast Boy, I'd be honored to" The two leapt and plopped down on the giant fluffy couch.

Wally's eyes widened as Beast Boy turned on the tv. "BATTLE GALACTIC FOUR? IT HASN'T COME OUT YET!" He exclaimed.

"Compliments of Cyborg, he always gets the newest games before they come out, it's aweesoommee!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Duude, can I like live here?" Wally said while annihilating alien spaceship.

Robin looked at Wally and Beast Boy before turning around and becoming the rest of the crew with his gloved hand, "C'mon, I'll give you a tour."

The team turned to follow the Titan's leader. Robin showed the team around the tower, slowly losing tourists along the way. Robin lost Artemis and Batgirl in the weapons room. Miss Martian was lost when she noticed Starfire failing to cook. Aqualad stopped following Robin when they reached the tower's library. The only person Robin _didn't_ lose on the tour was Zatanna.

The final stop of the tour was Robin's room. "And this... Is my room," Robin smirked at Zatanna, "Want a mini tour?" He asked cockily.

Zatanna raised an eyebrow at the boy wonder. "A _tour_ sounds great," Zatanna winked, "Just keep your hands to yourself."

Robin faked offence, "I would never!" His face fell into a comfortable smirk. He walked in, but Zatanna stayed at the door. "What's the matter Z? You're not a Vampire right? Come on in!"

Z looked a bit sheepish, "oh.. right" She stepped into Robin's undecorated unpersonalized room.

"Now, this is my desk," he gestured to his ever tidy workspace, "This is the window," he shut the blinds, "and this..." he flopped down on his mattress, "is my bed,". Robin scooched over and gestured towards the spot next to it, "Care to join me?"

"Robin! What are you suggesting?" Zatanna said with mock disgust.

"Zee! I insist you get your mind out of the gutter!" Robin said chuckling.

Zatanna plopped down on Robin's bed and stretched out. Robin pretended to stretch out, but instead Zee noticed his arm fall comfortably around her shoulders. She was about to the him off when he pulled out a remote control.

"And _this_ is my flatscreen tv," Robin smirked as Zatanna's jaw dropped.

"How did you afford all of this?" Zatanna said amazed.

Robin coughed a little, "gambling," he mumbled almost incoherently.

"ROBIN!" Zatanna scolded the Boy Wonder hitting his shoulder playfully.

"What?! How else was I supposed to get the money!" He shrugged defensively.

Suddenly a loud **bang!** sounded out from the kitchen. Robin groaned and popped off his bed. He offered Zatanna a hand up before racing out the door towards the kitchen with Zee hot on his heels. The two stopped dead in their tracks when they saw what made the noise. Robin sighed realizing that the noise had been caused by Starfire and M'gann's cooking. The two girls were standing still as stone covered in flour and cooking supplies.

Starfire gave the two an embarrassed smile before pointing to the side, "I believe I will be taking the shower now..."

"Me too..." M'gann smiled, "Do you have a guest bathroom?"

"Nonsense friend! You may use mine!" Starfire smiled and grabbed M'gann's hand, dragging the confused martian along with her.

 _Robin?_ M'gann mentally asked Robin.

 _Star doesn't have many girl friends,_ he explained, _just Raven._

From her room Raven could feel the bursts of excitement and giddiness that was exploding from Starfire's room. She inwardly groaned at the doubled perkiness in the Titan's Tower.

"Sickening isn't it," came a bored voice from Raven's doorway. The empath looked up at the blonde girl standing in her door.

"The perkiness or the girlyness?" Raven said agreeing with the blonde.

"Both," scoffed the archer.

Raven smirked a little, "You're not so bad... I'm Raven."

"Artemis," the girl replied.

The two girls smirked at each other, sharing a mutual moment of respect.

"You should see Starfire, when she actually cooks something edible," Raven said imagining the tamaranean's excitement

"You should see M'gann when she's with Connor," Artemis gagged just thinking about it.

Suddenly a loud blaring alarm rang throughout the tower. Raven sighed, "and that would be..." Raven checked her communicator, "the H.I.V.E Five..." she groaned angrily.

"The high five?" Artemis asked confused.

"HIVE," corrected Raven. "We should go." she sighed.

The Titans (plus the team) rushed out towards the alert. "Okay Young Justice Team, I want you to stay back. You guy's don't know the HIVE Five like we do. I don't want any of you to get hurt. I fully understand what you guys are capable of, but the HIVE Five are our responsibility." Robin explained on the way.

"But Batman hasn't sent us on a real mission in ageesssssss" complained Zatanna.

"No. You guys aren't going to get hurt because of villains in my city," Robin insisted.

"Rob. We can help!" M'gann insisted.

"Friend Robin, please, allow our new friends to assist us?" Starfire asked in her _pretty pretty please Robin_ voice.

Although Starfire's begs usually worked on the Boy Wonder, for some reason he only became more angry. "No! Kaldur'ahm may be the leader of the Team, but **I** am the leader of the Titans. And you are on OUR turf. Therefore, **what I say goes**. I am leader and you must respect it." he snapped. M'gann saw a memory of the _Failsafe_ flash through Robin's eyes.

Starfire shrank back into her seat in the T-Car. Robin had never been so harsh.

 _I guess he still has some doubts about leading._ M'gann thought to herself.

 _I guess so._ replied Robin in her head.

 _Oh my God! Robin I'm so sorry!_ M'gann gasped at her carelessness.

 _No M'gann, it's okay.. you're right..._ he sighed.

"Sorry for snapping guys. Look, We know Jump a lot better then you guys, and it's extremely difficult to manage more than 5 people. So I would prefer If you guys stayed out of it." Robin sighed.

"Agreed," stated Kaldur, "the team will not intervene." The team groaned.

* * *

"OH LOOK! It's the Teen Titans! Or should I say the _Baby_ Titans?" Gizmo, the boy genius, taunted.

 _Jeez his insults are absolutely awful,_ scoffed Wally on the mind link. _Couldn't he think up anything better?_ The team ignored him. Flash quickly shut up as he watched the leader of the HIVE Five. A pretty pink haired emo girl stepped out of the shadows.

"Looks like the Titans are about to have some _bad luck..._ " She smirked and shot an energy wave at Robin.

 _See now THAT's witty!_ KidFlash said exasperated.

Robin shot into the air, "TITANS GO" he yelled. The other four titans leapt into action. Starfire's eyes began to glow green and her hands lit up with energy, and Raven and Kid Wykkyd began to battle. The team watched in astonishment as Robin faced about 12 opponents... of the same person? Every kick to the head Robin sent at the clones simply made them disappear.

Cyborg and Mammoth went head to head, and beast boy was left to deal with Gizmo. "Are you sure you're a boy? You look more beast to me." The boy taunted.

"It's in the name," Beast Boy growled as he turned into a snake and grabbed onto the boy.

Robin had finished subduing See-more and Cyborg had successfully knocked out Mammoth. Raven had tied up Kid Wykkyd and Starfire was in the process of fighting Jinx. However, Gizmo had placed a bomb on BB's back and knocked the boy out cold with an big 'BOOM".

"Beast Boy!" M'gann called out, frightened that the boy was hurt.

Unfortunately, the HIVE Five leader heard the martian's cry. "Visitors?" Jinx smirked. "Come out to play.. I don't bite!" Jinx smiled, "Well, maybe a little."

 _Robin?_ asked M'gann, waiting for the Boy Wonder's command.

 _Stay put._ commanded Robin.

"Where are you hiding?" Jinx called out. She didn't notice Robin sneak up behind her. With a well placed kick to the upper spine Jinx was thrown forward. Cyborg was jumped by Gizmo while the Titans were distracted.

"DUDE! What are you doing?!" Cyborg screamed as Gizmo pulled and disconnected wires.

"Have a nice flight!" Gizmo smirked as Cyborg was shot into the air by his own plasma canon.

"Friend Cyborg!" Starfire gasped and shot into the sky after him, leaving Raven and Robin to deal with Jinx and Gizmo. The team watched on the end of their seats as Robin and Raven turned towards the two villains.

"The toddlers mine," snarled Raven feeling protective over their youngest member.

"Who're you callin' TODDLER," spat Gizmo.

" _you_ ," growled Raven turning into her spirit self and looming over the small child. Gizmo gave the empath a nervous smile and dropped his weapon.

"Heheh.. sorry Jinx.." Gizmo coughed.

"Coward," Jinx rolled her eyes as Robin pounced. She leapt in the air and met the Boy Wonder mid-air. For a sorceress, Jinx was surprisingly good at hand to hand combat. She met almost every blow the boy wonder threw at her. Robin kicked Jinx in the gut, to which she retaliated with a well aimed hit to the neck. Robin put on a snarl and pulled out his bow staff. With a new found energy, Robin charged the witch, leaping and flipping over every bout of energy Jinx threw at him. As he leapt above Jinx's head he hit a pressure point on her neck, knocking the girl off her feet. Landing behind her, Robin knocked her to the ground with a swift hit to the small of her back.

"Guess todays my lucky day," Robin said smirking slightly.

* * *

The team was finally preparing to leave in order to prevent Batman from becoming suspicious.

Robin walked up to Kaldur, "I trust that you may keep my whereabouts secret from Batman?" asked Robin.

"I will keep you're secret, as will the rest of the team," kaldur assured the Boy Wonder.

"Thanks Kal," Robin smiled as Kaldur boarded the bioship.

"See ya guys! Come back to Visit!" Called Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Friends! Please contact us often!" Yelled Starfire.

On the bishop, Artemis noticed that Kid Flash looked very solemn. Artemis was becoming worried. Cautiously, she approached the speedster, "Hey, Baywatch.. what's wrong?" She asked touching his shoulder lightly.

KF turned around and faked a smile, "Nothing Arty!" He said hurriedly.

"Wally, what's on your mind.." asked M'Gann worriedly.

"I said nothing!" he snapped irritably.

"Wally, you know you can tell us anything..." Batgirl said to her friend.

Wally cleared his throat, "I-Im going to join Robin on the Titans" he stuttered wincing at what was about to happen to him.

* * *

 **A/N Hey! Sorry I haven't updated... been really busy with school. But uh.. dun dun dunnnn KF is joining the** **Titans!**


	15. Keystone

**A/N- SO! KF decided to join the titans...**

* * *

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since KidFlash left the team. It was safe to say Artemis felt abandoned. The memory of his desertion still fresh in the heartbroken girl's mind. She sighed and thought back to the last time she saw him

* * *

 _"Hey Artemis.. I think we should talk about what happened on the bioship.." Kid Flash said from her doorway._

 _"Go away," Artemis growled at the speedster._

 _"Arty... we have to talk about this sometime..." he argued, running his hand nervously through his hair._

 _"There's nothing to talk about," Artemis huffed turning her back to the speedster, "you're abandoning the team." she concluded furiously._

 _"Arty it's more than that.." he drifted off sadly but maintaining a fairly stoic expression._

 _"HOW?" She she nearly screamed, whipping around to face the lightly frowning teenager. She had angry tears brimming her eyes. "Robin's doing just fine on his own. He has a new team now... he doesn't need us! So, I guess going solo is that easy! Y'know why doesn't everyone just leave the team?" Artemis said heartbroken._

 _Wally assumed she wasn't crying just because he was leaving. He had a feeling it had something to do with the teams baby bird being all grown up... 'not needing them' she had put it. "Arty.. you know Robin's always going to need us," he said softly._

 _"stop calling me Arty." she said angrily, cleverly avoiding her feelings about Robin being so grown up._

 _"Artemis," KF began with an exasperated tone, "I joined the Teen Titans because Robin needs more people. It's nothing against the team, you guys are still my friends. I'm taking this opportunity because it's a chance to separate from the league." he explained._

 _"He's doing just fine on his own," she huffed, "Don't see why he needs to rip the team apart."_

 _"Artemis, don't blame Robin. It's not his fault. I made this decision, and I'm sticking to it." Wally said slightly more aggressive then he meant to._

 _"You're going to be so far away..." Artemis said sadly, "I would barely see you." The pair secretly knew they would not be able to stay together._

 _"W-we can make a long distance thing work.." Wally tried, "I can visit the cave every week! And we can see_ _each other a lot due to Zeta tubes!"_

 _Artemis allowed a single tear to fall from her eye, this one from sadness, "No Wally.." she sighed. Wally tried to cut her off, but she interrupted. "Long distance relationships don't work. I know you know this..."_

 _"B-but I-I'm a speedster, I'll run to visit. A-and we c-can make this work!" Wally said his voice breaking._

 _"No Wally..." the archer choked out. "Call me if you decide to come back... otherwise, just don't bother." she said trying- and failing- to keep her voice steady._

 _"Arty.." he said his voice cracking._

 _"I'm not your Arty anymore..." she swallowed, trying to be strong, "just leave." Artemis said turning away as her tears began to drip down her cheeks._

 _Wally hesitated for a moment debating if he should really leave. He began to reach towards her, but before he could do anything the Archer whipped around, "GO!" she screamed at him. With tears in his eyes, KidFlash ran to the Zeta's, avoiding eye contact with everyone else._

 ** _KidFlash B03_** _came the zetas. As soon as Artemis knew he was really gone, she let herself fall apart. Tears cascaded down her face as she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. M'gann walked in shortly after Kid Flash's exit and allowed the heartbroken girl to cry._

* * *

Artemis felt herself tearing up at the thought of the humorous speedster. She swallowed the sob caught in her throat. She missed him damn so much. His hugs. His kisses. His speedster piggyback rides.

"You're thinking about him again, aren't you," said a slightly disappointed voice.

"So what if I am?" Artemis huffed at the magician girl.

"You have GOT to stop it!" sighed Zatanna.

"I haven't _GOT_ to do anything!" Snapped Artemis.

"It's not good for you!" Z retaliated.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't realize you were my doctor! Thank you very much Dr. Zatara!" Artemis said sarcastically.

M'gann intervened before the argument escalated. "I think we need a girls night out!" She smiled weakly at the two bickering girls. Z took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"I don't kno-" Artemis sighed.

Zatanna interrupted, "Great idea M'gann!" she grinned.

"I guess a little fun couldn't hurt," she gave in, letting go of her anger. Zatanna was only trying to help. _I wonder what he's doing right now..._ Artemis thought sighing before going to change into her civies.

* * *

Wally flopped down on his comfortable couch, sighing. Ever since he left the team, nothing was the same. Subconsciously he knew he missed Artemis, but Wally was in denial. So therefore, he did not miss Artemis. In fact, who is Artemis? Artemis- the goddess of the hunt, according to Greek Mythology.

He flipped through channels impatiently. Nothing good was on tv. Wally sighed. He should be grateful. Robin had set him up with a nice apartment in Keystone City, given him startup money, and even bought him some extra KidFlash suits. Instead, he was left with a feeling of emptiness. He flipped through the same channels, hoping that the shows had changed within the past 30 seconds. No such luck. The television clicked off and Wally was left with his own thoughts.

 _I wonder what she's doing right now._ he thought downheartedly. Wally had tried so many times to fill the void that Artemis left, but bringing home girls from the bar just wasn't doing it. He'd brought so many girls back to the apartment since coming to Keystone, but all had ended up being one night stands. He currently had about 12 girls he needed to "call back".

Wally's watch rang, notifying him of criminal activity. He looked at it, sighing, Captain Boomerang. Going solo was a LOT of work. Wally quickly changed into his Kid Flash suit and raced towards Keystone's Bank.

* * *

The girls decided to go to Keystone City. What a terrible idea. What a terrible, terrible idea. Artemis, M'gann, and Zatanna pulled up in front of the Keystone Mall.

"Here's a nice change of scenery!" M'gann said cheerfully to her mopey friend.

"I guess" Artemis shrugged half heartedly. The crestfallen girl's head perked up when a loud alarm sounded out. A robbery! "Finally something exciting," she said a happy expression on her face. The three girls exchanged expressions and smiled. Time to have some fun! They snuck into the bathroom and emerged in all their hero glory. The girls ran as fast as the could towards where the alarm sounded.

A man clad in black stood at the counter. He held a gun at the cashier lady. "GIVE ME THE DAMN MONEY LADY!" the man screamed at the poor cashier, "IM IN A RUSHE HERE!" . The cashier couldn't have been older than 16. She wore a terrified expression as she shakily placed the money into his bag.

"HEY!" Artemis yelled at the criminal. "STOP!"

The man sighed and turned around to face the three heroines, "Let's be honest... has yelling stop _ever_ worked? I'm not giving back the money, so-"

The man was interrupted by a sickeningly familiar whoosh. "So... I'll just have to take it from you!" said a cocky voice belonging to the one and only Wally West. The man looked at the speedster who was holding the bag of cash, and looked down at his empty hand. Wally sped around the criminal and quickly tied the surprised man up. "Sorry _BOO_ merang, not today!" he laughed."Sorry Super-ladies, your assistance will not be-" Wally was in the middle of a bow when he realized who was standing before him. His smirk fell and his face paled faster than you could say Batman. "A-Art-t-emiss," he stuttered, tripping over his words. He swallowed, hard.

"Wally?" She said stunned, "Why are you in Keystone? I thought you joined the Titans?" She glared at him.

"I-I did. Robin set me up in Keystone." Wally halfheartedly explained.

"So, your not actually part of the Titans. Your just Robin's little helper" she stated sourly.

"No I'm not!" Wally growled heatedly, getting annoyed. "Robin has people positioned all over! The titans aren't just in Jump City."

"You left the team for _this_? This is BULLSHIT! THIS IS CRAP," Artemis was in hysteria now.

"I don't have to explain myself! I'm not with the League anymore, and that was the goal! I'm still rescuing people, so I haven't changed! You're the only one who has a problem!" He exclaimed.

"You left the team for the Titans, AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN PART OF THE TITANS!" Artemis exclaimed angrily.

"Look, I'm not going over this right now," sighed Wally,"I've got places to be. Goodbye Artemis." He said, giving Artemis a polite nod before speeding off.

"Artemis..." M'Gann reached out towards her friend, but Artemis wasn't sad. She was absolutely furious.

"THE NERVE OF THAT BOY!" she fumed, " _'places to be'"_ she mocked, signing very aggressive air quotes. "GOD! SOMETIMES I WISH I COULD JUST RIP HIS HEAD OFF!" she screamed, pacing around the store. "HE'S NOT EVEN AN ACTUAL PART OF THE TITANS!" she continued yelling at no one in particular. She huffed and punched a hole through a nearby manakin. The store owner held his hand up to say something, but M'gann and Zatanna furiously signed for him to keep his mouth shut.

"Artemis?" M'gann said cautiously, after the archer had stopped screaming to herself.

"Let's just go home, guys. I don't really feel like a girls night out." She said crabbily before strutting out of the store. M'Gann and Zatanna exchanged a look.

 _Well at least she's angry at him now, so It's gonna be easier to forget about her undying love for the guy._ Zatanna said to M'gann over mind link.

* * *

Wally didn't have anywhere to be. He just couldn't face Artemis. He sat back down on his couch and put is head in his hands. He was still in his Kid Flash suit and hadn't bothered to take off his suit. He snarled angrily and punched his couch. Sadly, a couch is not a good punching bag.

His anger still present, Kid Flash threw himself onto the couch and screamed into the nearest pillow. It took about three or four screams before his anger finally began to fade. Not sure what to do, Wally decided to take a nap. An angry nap.

He woke up to his watch ringing. He sleepily answered, "H'lo?" he murmured.

"KF? Hey, it's Robin."

"Rob?"

"Yea. Listen we need some help with a villain.. her name is Jinx. And she's been giving us a lot of trouble..." Robin said sighing.


	16. Jinx

**Week 1**

Another energy blast was sent flying towards Kid Flash.

"Sheesh! No need to be so hostile! Shouldn't ya at least learn my name first?" He laughed dodging Jinx's blast.

"I don't know who you are, I don't _CARE_ who you are... **I just wish you'd stand still!** " Jinx snarled in frustration, sending another energy blast his way. Kid Flash just hopped out of the way. Jinx let out another growl.

"Wow! Are you slow... Or are you slow?" He cackled running around the furious sorceress.

The girl screamed in frustration and released a large wave of energy in all directions. Wally's eyes widened as the massive wave of energy came speeding towards him. Kid Flash leapt in the air at the last second narrowly avoiding the surge of magic.

He let out a surprised whistle, "nice shot!" He sped towards Jinx and knocked her off her feet. "Still not fast enough though," he teased. Jinx simply scowled at Kid Flash. Before she knew what was happening, Jinx was flashed behind bars.

"Well that's no way to treat a lady," Jinx pouted.

"You're right, lucky for me... you're no lady," Kid Flash winked and sped off, leaving Jinx behind with a look of outrage on her face.

* * *

 **Week 5**

Kid Flash and Jinx seemed to dance around each other as they fought. His agile feet easily avoided the energy thrown at him by the sorceress.

"Gotta say... _hottest_ game of cat and mouse I've  ever played!" Kid Flash laughed as he leapt over another blast of energy.

Jinx's grey cheeks turned light pink. Grinning, and taking advantage of Jinx's obvious embarrassment, Kid Flash scooped the sorceresses legs out from under her. As she fell backwards, the speedster dashed behind her and caught her, bridal style. That caused Jinx to blush even more, whether it was from anger, embarrassment or _some other feeling_ , Wally couldn't tell.

"Looks like you just... _fell for me,_ " Kid Flash grinned cockily.

An obviously flustered Jinx pushed the speedster away from her and begrudgingly stood up before brushing herself off. "In your dreams," she huffed. Jinx sharply turned away from the speedster, her cheeks still retaining a bit of color.

* * *

 **Week 10**

The alarm in Wally's apartment went off again. Wally groaned and checked the clock next to his bed. 2:43 am. _This better be good,_ he thought to himself, annoyed.

He checked the alarm, Jinx. Wally felt little butterflies go through his stomach. _Stop it, Wally!_ The speedster smacked himself in the face, literally. _She's a villain, you can't have a crush on her._ Wally scolded himself. He shook his head violently, and quickly put on his Kid Flash costume.

Wally, now Kid Flash, sped down the streets to meet, errr- fight, Jinx. When he arrived, Jinx was just standing in the middle if the street. She wasn't being destructive like she usually was, and she wasn't making any trouble. In fact, Jinx looked slightly crestfallen.

"What's up? No destruction today? No hexes? What's up with that?" Kid Flash asked with his usual cheerful demeanor as he came to a halt in front of the villainess.

"Just an excuse to see you, I guess," she said trying to be flirtatious. As flirtatious as their relationship was, Jinx's words were half hearted and absent minded.

Kid Flash's eyebrows knitted together with worry. "What's wrong, Jinx?" He asked, concerned.

"I don't know what you mean," she lied, giving the speedster a fake smile.

"Jinx-"

"I'm just going away for awhile, as in.. you're not going to see me." she said sadly, looking down. "I thought I'd give you a heads up so you could find a new nemesis." she half teased.

"Jinx, I may have a lot of enemies, but _you_ will _always_ be my nemesis," Kid Flash grinned. "No one can replace you."

* * *

 **Week 15**

It had been 5 weeks since Jinx had gone. Wally was bored, exhausted and lonely. With the villain queen of Key City gone, all the other low life were fighting for top dog, keeping Kid Flash very busy. For once in his life, Kid Flash, the fastest boy alive, couldn't get places fast enough.

"Kid Flash calling titans, Kid Flash calling titans," Wally said over his communicator.

"Friend Wally!" An ecstatic Starfire grinned, "What is the up?!" she asked him happily.

"Theres been a lot of criminal activity in Key, I was hoping Robin could send me some help," Kid Flash said scratching the back his head.

"OH OF COURSE FRIEND WALLY!" Starfire screamed. "I will ask Robin now!" she grinned. Starfire place the communicator on the coffee table and raced over to Robin. Kid Flash was able to see everything. Starfire might as well have ambushed Robin the way she hugged him, "Friend Robin! Kid Flash has the favor to ask of you! He wonders if you would do the sending of a companion so that he may contain the criminals in The City of Keys!"

Robin's eyes were wide with absolute shock at the sudden burst of excitement and joy from Starfire. "uhhhhh sure.. I'll send someone for a few weeks." Robin stuttered regaining his leader stance and walking over to the communicator. "KF, I'll send some help tomorrow."

"Gotcha! KF out!" The communicator shut off. Wally sank into his couch, _help and a little company_.

* * *

 **Week 35**

"KF, Jinx is back ... we're busy with Cinder Block. Could you handle her?" Robin radioed.

Kid Flash leapt up from his couch, excited to see the sorceress. "Be there in a flash!" Wally replied quicker than he should've. He hadn't seen Jinx in ages. Was it bad that he was happy to see what the villainess was up to? Wally wondered what she could've been doing in the past few months.

Wally arrived at the scene of the crime, but what he saw was not what he expected. Yes, Jinx was there, but she was most certainly not alone. Next to Jinx stood a tall woman in red. Kid Flash knew her well, her name was Madame Rouge, and she was in league with the Brotherhood of Evil. Kid Flash swallowed, hard. He was in for the fight of his life.

"Ummm, Robin?" Kid Flash radioed the leader of Titans.

"A little busy KF..." Robin radioed back. There was a loud explosion in the background.

"This is kinda important..." Wally said, smiling nervously at the two villainesses.

"Well what is it?" Robin said hurriedly. There was a loud scream from Starfire as she was thrown into a building.

"Jinx isn't alone," Kid Flash said letting out a shaky cough.

"I thought she gave up the HIVE Five?" Robin said confused. Starfire let out another scream in the background, except this one was a battle cry.

"She did... she's teamed up with Madame Rouge" Wally said frantically.

"Wally... listen to me very carefully," Robin said slowly, "Run." The radio connection was cut off, but Wally didn't need to be told twice.

Kid Flash took off at full speed away from the sorceress and the shapeshifter. The two villainesses raced after the speedster. Kid Flash skidded to a halt between two large buildings to catch his breath. A long shadow cast over the alley from one of the rooftops. An exhausted Kid Flash froze as the owner of the shadow got closer and closer to the edge of the building. He was only half relieved when Jinx's extravagant pink hair came into view. It wasn't Madame Rouge, but she wasn't really the person he wanted to see most right now.

"Really, Jinx? The Brotherhood of Evil? Like I didn't have enough to worry about..." Kid Flash said exasperatedly.

"The Brotherhood of Evil wants you, Kid Flash. I wasn't about to give up a chance to work with Madame Rouge," Jinx said stuffily. "It's nothing personal," she sniffed, looking to the side.

"It's very personal!" Kid Flash exclaimed, not understanding how Jinx thought this was strictly business. " _THIS_ ," he made air gestures to show he was talking about the current situation, "IS ALL VERY PERSONAL!" He yelled.

Before Jinx could say anything, Madame Rouge appeared right by her side. "There you are, you insufferable imp," she said, distain weighing heavily in her voice.

"Jinx..." Kid Flash pleaded. His eyes begged for her to stop.

Jinx sniffed and held her chin up. "I couldn't help you even if I wanted to," she said, purposefully avoiding the teen's puppy dog eyes.

"Enough with thees stupid chase, come face me like a man," Madame Rouge said distastefully in her thick Russian accent.

"Heheheh," Kid Flash laughed nervously at the thought of staying to fight. "No thanks," He stated before starting to take off again.

"Thees is ridiculous," Madame Rouge rolled her eyes, "Enough with thees stupid game of cat and mouse." The super villain shot her arm out and grabbed Kid Flash.

"Nice try," Kid Flash started vibrating, "but you're not gonna get me that easily." He snickered.

Madame Rouge's arm began to smell of burning rubber. She let out of a hiss of pain and let go of the speedster. She snarled as the speedster made his quick getaway. "He will tire soon," she growled. Jinx started to jump off the roof to pursue him, but Madame Rouge smacked her back, knocking the sorceress over. "You weell only get in my way, you are a child. Leave thees to a real villain." Jinx eyes narrowed as she watched the villainess leap after the speedster.

It took her four hours, but Madame Rouge had finally cornered an exhausted Kid Flash. "There is no escape, it will be easier for the both of us if you simply come with me."

Kid Flash's hands rested on his knees and he panted out his next sentence, "I -will - never - go - with - you," he coughed. As he started to get his breath back, Madame Rouge pulled out a remote.

"Very well," she snarled. Madame Rouge pressed a button on the remote. Kid Flash hit by a lightning bolt coming out of the remote. Wally let out a pained scream as he was electrocuted. He fell to his knees, as Madame Rouge hit him again. Suddenly the electric shocks stopped.

Kid Flash looked up, confused. Jinx stood in front of him. The remote lay broken and shattered. 10 feet away. "I don't care you you are, nobody messes with me." Jinx snarled, her eyes glowed pink and Madame Rouge was blasted back by her hex.

"You pathetic, insolent brat!" Madame Rouge went to attack Jinx but was only blasted back again.

"I looked up to you. But I guess your just another disappointment," Jinx spat.

"Life ees full of disappointments," she sneered. "You are one of them."

"I know." Jinx said as she sent another blast of energy at Madame Rouge. The concrete opened up and Madame Rouge fell into the sewers. Madame Rouge scowled but before she could retaliate, another blast of energy sent her and a massive wave of sewer water down the pipes.

Jinx then turned around and offered Kid Flash a hand up.

"And you said you couldn't save me," Kid Flash gave Jinx a weak smile, which came off as more of a grimace. He took her hand and stood up. "Thanks for the help."

Jinx blushed, "It wasn't about you, she crossed me, no one crosses me." She tried to act casual.

"Well thanks anyways, gotta run but... I'll catch ya on the flip side." Kid Flash winked and sped away, leaving Jinx blushing in the middle of an alley.


	17. The Anniversary Part 1

**~Titan's Tower~**

Robin sat in his room looking at the poster from his Flying Grayson days. His mask lay on the floor, thrown there without care. His door was locked and the lights were all off, except the one on his desk that illuminated the poster. Starfire insistently knocked on his door. Normally, he would be overjoyed to have a visit from Starfire, but not today. He just wanted to be alone.

"Friend Robin? Are you the alright?" Starfire knocked again.

Robin groaned and put his head in his hands, "Not right now Star.." he mumbled through his fingers.

"Robin? I only wish to do the helping.." Starfire said sadly. "Whatever is the matter, you do not have to deal with it alone." She opened Robin's bedroom door.

The Boy Wonder turned his back to the alien princess. "Star, go away," Robin said, close to tears.

She took a step forward. "Robin.." Star wasn't allowed to finish.

"STARFIRE GO AWAY!" Robin snapped, sounding a lot harsher than he meant.

Starfire hung her head and slowly flew away, "I meant only to help.." she said sadly.

"Star..." Robin said quietly, realizing he was too harsh. After all she was just trying to help... Robin heard his door slide shut behind Starfire. He sighed and put his head back in his hands as he relived the day of his parents death.

 _Dick reached for his parents as they fell. Their expressions of joy turned to horror._ _"Dick..." the ghost of a whisper slipped from his mothers lips as she fell. The acrobat reached for her son, though he was far out of reach._

 _"MAMI! TATI!" Dick yelled as he watched his parents fall towards the unforgiving cement floor. He reached for his parents, as if he could still save them. There had to be something he could do. Watching them hit the ground was almost in slow motion. A sickening crack sounded throughout the entire circus. Even from all the way at the top of the circus tent, Dick could see the trickle of blood that came from his parents heads._

Robin took his mask off, becoming Dick Grayson again. His gorgeous blue eyes were lined with tears. The crack of his parent's landing still echoed through his mind. He lay down on his bed and tried to pretend he was someone else. Someone with parents.

* * *

 **~The Cave~**

The team sat on the couch in the cave solemnly. They all looked down at their hands or feet, none of them speaking. The usually perky and happy M'gann sat motionless with a grave expression.

Artemis was the first to speak, "Today is "the day", she stated quietly.

"Indeed it is..." Aqualad sighed.

"Should we do something for him?" M'gann asked, "Maybe a visit or something?" she said giving a weak smile.

"Robin always liked to be alone today," Batgirl said, keeping her eyes cast at her feet.

"Well we have to let him know we haven't' forgotten about him **or** his parents," Zatanna argued. "We can't let him spend today by himself."

"His other team doesn't even know." stated Superboy.

"Maybe send him a batch of cookies?" M'gann suggested nervously, fiddling with her fingers. "Something special," she offered.

"We should definitely send him something meaningful," Zatanna said. "Maybe a basket composed of something from all of us?" She proposed.

"And we can bring it to the Titans Tower!" added Artemis.

"I believe Robin will be touched," Aqualad agreed.

The team split up to find their perfect gifts for Robin. A large empty woven basket sat in the middle of the coffee table with a note tied to the handle. "To: Robin, Love: The Team"

* * *

 **~Kid Flash~**

Kid Flash sat on his bedspread thinking of his little brother, Dick Grayson. Today was the day. The day that sealed Dick's fate as an orphan, but also as Robin. _Should I pay him a visit?_ Wally asked himself. Robin always walled himself off on this day. Which Wally always found weird, since you'd think he'd search for comfort in his friends. However, he was a bat. All broody and grouchy. He got it from Batman, the King of Gloom.

Robin might enjoy some company from someone who knew what was wrong. Robin hadn't told the Teen Titans his backstory yet. Wally raced around the country until he found the perfect gift for his old friend, the boy wonder. Not wateing any more time, Kid Flash raced towards Titan's tower.

* * *

 **~The Tower~**

Robin was still walled up in his room. He hadn't left in hours. The rest of the Teen Titans sat in the living room of the tower and discussed what was wrong with their leader.

"Perhaps he has the feeling of blue?" Starfire suggested.

"A bit more than blue, Star.." Beast Boy stated.

"A lot more than blue," interjected Raven.

"He possesses the depression?" Starfire inquired. "Can we not make him joyous again?"

"We'd love to Star, but we don't know whats wrong with him." Cyborg sighed.

"Why do we not simply ask?" Starfire asked, tilting her head in confusion.

Raven snorted quietly, "It doesn't work like that."

Starfire turned to look at the empath, "Well tell me friend Raven, how **does** 'it' work? Because it seems as though I am the only one who attempts to help friend Robin!" She wailed frustratedly.

"We can't ask Robin about what's bothering him because he **doesn't want to talk about it**." Raven explained to Starfire, "We can't make him talk about something he doesn't want to talk about."

"I will simply ask what is the matter," Starfire insisted heading down the hallway. Cyborg and Beast Boy grabbed her arms. They pulled back with all their might, a bead of sweat falling from their foreheads. Starfire looked down at the two boys dragging alongside her arms. She stood before Robin's room with her hand raised. Just as she was about to knock the doorbell rang.

"I suppose I should go answer the door..." Starfire sighed letting her hand fall. Beastboy let out sigh of exhaustion.

Starfire floated to the door and smiled slightly when she saw who was on the other side. "Friend Kid Flash.." she grinned, "I am guessing you have come to visit Robin, who has the 'depression'?"

"Got that right, Star," Wally grinned bit. He held up a small bag colored red, black, green and yellow."Got a little somethin' to cheer him up!"

"Please, come inside friend Wally. I am the sure Robin will be most excited to see you." Starfire closed the door behind the speedster.

Wally stood in front of Robin's door. He took a deep breath before knocking quietly.

"Starfire, for the last time I'm not in the mood." A voice grumbled from behind the gloomy grey door.

"Sorry bud, not your girlfriend!" Wally said in a phony lighthearted voice.

Wally heard a squeaking from inside Robin's room as the boy wonder rolled off his bed and dragged his feet towards the door. The plain door opened revealing, not Robin, but Dick Grayson. Maskless. Capeless. Costumeless. He wore gray sweatpants and a ratty old t-shirt. His hair was matted and his blue eyes were red from crying.

"Come on in KF..." Dick mumbled, shuffling back to his bed and collapsing onto his bed.

"I brought you something..." KidFlash held up the Robin colored bag, even though he knew his friend wasn't paying attention and didn't plan on lending him his ears or eyes. Looking down sadly at his friend, Kid Flash set the bag down on Robin's desk.

He migrated over to Robin's bed and sat down by the boy's hips. The boy wonder didn't move. Wally stared at his friend, unsure of what to do. Smiling sadly, Wally grabbed his friend and carefully spun him around so the mourning boy's head lay on his head. Kid Flash rested his hand on Dick's head and stroked his hair the way Dick's mother used to.

Another knock on the door. _come in,_ he thought, knowing that if it was the team Miss Martian would hear him. _but be quiet. Robin is sleeping._

The door opened with a quiet swish. The team tiptoed in, full stealth mode. The slightest noise would wake the bat protegé, they placed the basket next to Wally's bag and sat down nearby. Artemis sat in the corner looking down, avoiding eye contact with Wally.

They sat in awkward silence, the tension between Wally and the team could been cut with a knife. They sat in the uncomfortable silence and waited for Dick to wake up. Which wasn't long, since about 5 minutes in the alarm went off.

Dick shot straight up, "who is it?!" he yelled immediately looking for his domino mask.

"It's slade..." said a quiet voice from the doorway. Raven emerged from the shadows, "Stay here Robin, the rest of us can handle Slade."

"Who is Slade?" Superboy asked looking up at Raven.

Robin looked up at his former team. "We know him as Deathstroke The Terminator."


	18. AUTHORS NOTE

**AN:**

 **Hey people, so I was looking over the past chapters and in all honesty... some of them made me** **cringe.** **So I will be rewriting a few chapters and connecting the first chapter with the rest of the story. I also think I will be rewriting the "Meeting Zatanna Zatara" chapter just because I've evolved as a writer and physically can not live with how awful some of the chapters are. Please comment if you think there is a plotline that needs more detail or explaining or just think I should bring it further/ stretch it out since many things that happen are unnaturally fast or just seem erratic and random. Also comment with any suggestions, constructive criticism, or chapters you think I should re-do. I will still be working on chapter 18 though so no worries.**

 **Thank you for reading and following!**

 **~ Just Me Over Here**


	19. The Anniversary Pt 2

**Recap:**

 _"Who is Slade?" Superboy asked, looking up at Raven._

 _Robin lifted his head and looked at his former team, "We know him as Deathstroke the Terminator."_

* * *

The team's jaws hit the floor, "Deathstroke? Deathstroke **the terminator?!** " Artemis' eyes were wide as dinner plates. "Like the **MERCINARY?** " she exclaimed.

"The guy's got a weird obsession with Robin," Cyborg explained to the team, appearing behind Raven in the doorway.

"Not to mention Robin's crazy obsession with finding the bastard," Beast Boy said half jokingly, popping up behind Cyborg's shoulder. But the youngest titan's smile fell when Robin gave him a bat-glare. Beast Boy just looked down and mumbled an apology to the Titan's leader.

"Robin, we can handle Slade," Raven said quietly, "You should stay here."

Robin looked the titans in the eye. "Nonsense, what sort of leader would I be if I left you guys to fight my battles for me?"

"You would be a leader who is taking care of himself, would you not?" Starfire piped up from beside Raven, looking at Robin nervously, as if expecting him to snap at her.

"I'm going." Robin stated harshly, grabbing his utility belt from his desk. At the tone of his voice the Titan's knew they could not convince him otherwise.

"We'll go with you," Artemis eagerly hopped to her feet, grabbing her bow. The other team members went to stand up but Robin stopped them.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes in exasperation before looking back up at the team. "Yeah.. Look," Robin turned to Artemis and the others, "It's gonna be easier if you guys just stay here." he explained. "Slade is **our** problem and I'd feel awful if any of you got hurt."

"There's no way we're leaving you to fight _Deathstroke_ by yourself!" Zatanna exclaimed. "He's one of the most dangerous villains out there! He defeated Batman in a fight! **BATMAN** "

Robin scowled at the mention of his former mentor. "Well, I'm not Batman." His voice was harsh. He spun away from the team aggressively and angrily, his cape swirled around dramatically. "Lets go," he growled at the teen titans, who solemnly followed their leader. Starfire gave the team an apologetic look as she floated out the door and down the hallway.

The team exchanged glances as the Teen Titan's left the building. Zatanna checked the window to make sure the Titans had left before saying something.

 _We can't let them fight Deathstroke alone,_ Zatanna protested to the team over the mind link.

 _We are in Robin's territory, he is the leader of this team.. we must respect his wishes and stay out of the fight._ Aqualad hung his head and twirled his fingers around each other. _As much as I would like to assist the Titans, we cannot. Not to mention that we are here secretly. Us fighting alongside the Titans would bring extra attention to Jump City and Robin himself, Batman would certainly figure it out. And Robin has put in a significant amount of effort to conceal himself from Batman._

 _To hell with Batman,_ Artemis scowled. _I'm not going to let Robin get hurt, so what If Batman finds out that he's the leader of the Teen Titans?_

 _Artemis, Aqualad's right. Robin put a lot of effort into hiding himself from Batman. He would be furious if we ruined that,_ Batgirl looked out the window distractedly.

 _Why don't some of us go in case they end up needing help?_ Artemis suggested. _That way, we wont be so noticeable, but we'll still be there if they need help._

 _I still do not believe that Robin would be too pleased..._ M'gann chewed on her lip a bit.

 _It's DEATHSTROKE!_ Wally threw his arms in the air, _Look you guys do what you want, but I'm not part of your team, You don't control me and I'm going to go help Robin._ Before anyone could respond Kid Flash zoomed out of the tower.

The team looked to where Wally had exited and quickly followed suit. Although it took them a minute to get to the exit as they didn't know the Tower very well. The team was standing on the curb when they realized, no one knew where Deathstroke was.

* * *

The titans stood on the rooftop opposite Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke the Terminator. Robin was standing in the wind, his arms crossed with the other Titans behind him. Robin had a nasty scowl on his face, in no mood to deal with any villains at all.

"What do you want, Slade?" Robin snarled.

"Why Robin," came Slade's collectively calm, smooth voice, "I don't want anything... Just a chat, if you will."

"Not in the mood to chat today." Robin scowled, pulling out his bo-staff and getting into a fighting position.

"Oh that's right... what a special day it is today!" Slade droned on, leaning against a large vent. "Why I do believe it's an anniversary..." he continued casually, looking at a gloved hand boredly.

"Robin? Anniversaries are joyous occasions, are they not?" Starfire cocked her head to the side, puzzled.

"Not this one Star..." Robin said gruffly, looking down.

"That's right.." Slade taunted smoothly, "Now what's this anniversary again?" Slade looked up at the stars as if he was trying to recall the date, "Oh that's right..." Slade answered his own question, "Today's the anniversary of your parents death, isn't it?"

Robins eyes narrowed, while the four remaining titan's eyes widened in shock. "Robin, why did you not tell us this?" Starfire asked, knitting her eyebrows together in concern. "We could have helped you through this most difficult time!"

"We'll talk about this later," Robin barked a little too harshly. Starfire shut her mouth and tried to conceal a hurt look on her face.

Slade let out a cold laugh, "Tell me Robin what was it like hearing their bodies hit the ground? Watching them fall to their deaths? Hearing the crunch of their bones as they smash against the concrete? "

The titan's faces were frozen in horror as they listened to Slade defile Robin's memory of his parents. Robin's lip was curled into a snarl.

"Poor parentless Robin... sent to Juvie because no orphanage would have him.." the mercenary said with fake sympathy. "Pitied by billionaire Bruce Wayne.. taken in as a charity case. Why that's all you were, weren't you? _Dick Grayson_?" The titans all looked to their leader in shock, Slade had just revealed Robin's secret identity like it was nothing, but the man took no notice to the other titans, his focus was solely on Robin as he drowled on, "Just a charity case to make a rich man look good in the papers..."

Robin looked away, avoiding eye contact with both Slade and his stupefied teammates. "Shut up," he growled, tensing all of his muscles. He blinked away tears behind his mask.

"What's wrong _Richard?_ " Robin flinched at his real name as it flowed out of Slade's mouth, "afraid of the truth?"

Robin squeezed his eye's shut, trying not to cry, his teeth clenched together. "I said **shut up,** " he snapped at Deathstroke. "What do you want from me?" he growled, "A sob story?" Robin gave the mercenary a batglare, the tears cleared from his eyes, revealing a stone cold scowl. "You're not gonna hear one, so are we going to fight or not?"

"Richard, I already told you... I'm not here to fight," Slade said cooly, "I just want to talk, is that so much to ask?"

"Yes," Robin growled back. "Titans, go!" he barked.

Surprised at their leader's sudden order, the titans immediately leapt into action, but the mercenary simply dodged each attack the Titan's threw. Starbolts, sonic cannon shots, tiger attacks, each assault was dodged easily by the mercenary. The man quickly bored of the other titans, knocking them down carelessly.

Cyborg was quickly shut down with an electrical short; Beast Boy was easily taken care of by being thrown against the wall, he was small and easily thrown around. The girls were difficult to take down. Starfire flew fast and she was agile, but a well timed explosion had Starfire knocked out on the ground. Raven, the half demon. Now she was definitely the most difficult. Slade was bombarded with black magic, blast after blast. Slade watched as a sheet of metal ripped from the roof skimmed his mask, he barely moved in time. Underneath his mask was a smirk, Slade loved a challenge.

The Boy Wonder held his knocked out friends close, pulling them to safety. He turned to help Raven, his bo staff raised. As he leapt forward the mercenary turned his head to face the acrobat. Ducking under Robin's bo-staff, Slade sent Robin flying back with a well aimed hit to the sternum.

"Oh Robin, so unfocused.." Slade tsked, watching Robin tumble to the rooftop's edge. turning back to the half demon.

Raven's eyes glowed angrily, Rage almost fought her way out, but she was forcefully pushed down by the other emotions. Raven sent a blast of black energy at Slade, her spirit self rose above the two, bearing it's wings. Unfortunately, Slade was accustomed to spirit-selves. Three shurikens pinned Raven's arms to a wall, but she sent the shurikens flying back at him.

Kid Flash skidded to a halt and looked up at the chaotic rooftop. It seemed Raven was the last one standing. Kid Flash ran up the building's side, and stopped. Raven's eyes were glowing frighteningly. Kid Flash froze, looking at the intense fight. Kf arrived just in time to watch shurikens glow black as they reversed and flung themselves back at their owner.

Slade ducked underneath the blades and threw smoke bombs at the heroine. Raven coughed, holding her head, becoming dizzy from the lack of oxygen. The mercenary sent a flying kick to Ravens stomach, sending her into the other building. Kid Flash raced down to the ally and caught her before she hit the ground.

Raven groaned in pain as Wally put her down. Her ankle gave out and the heroine gripped onto the speedster for support. Robin's spiked hair appeared over the rooftop's edge, KidFlash gave the Titan leader a thumbs up to let him know Raven was alright.

Slade's attention became directed at the team leader, "Oh Robin, so concerned for your friends safety." He patted his hands together, dusting them off.

Robin spun around and glared at him. He quickly leapt to his feet and faced the mercenary, KF was at his side in a Flash. "Not this time, Kid.. _He's MINE_." The speedster looked at Robin in shock, the growl the titan's leader emitted was almost animalistic. Raising his hands, KF let Robin step forward.

"Let's dance," The Boy Wonder smirked and raised his bo staff. His eyes narrowed, his feet widened, his cape gently billowed in the wind.

The two opponents stood opposite each other, a standoff. Who would strike first? Finally it was Robin who threw the first punch. Well, swung the first bo staff. Slade limboed under the staff just in time and flipped forward throwing a punch at Robin, who cartwheeled to the side.

Slade's acrobatics were much more crude than Robin's but, the two seemed to dance around each other, attack- dodge- attack- dodge- attack- block. The two were moving so fast, Wally was sure that he wouldn't be able to follow the movements without his superspeed.

"Robin, I never realized you were such short tempered... " The man tsked as he ducked another swing from the Boy Wonder. "What would your parents think?" the taunting tone almost made Robin lose it.

His jaw was clenched and he could barely snarl out a reply, "Don't. **EVER**. Speak. About. My. Parents." He threw punch after punch with new ferocity, Slade was forced to retreat. "You. Don't. Know. Them... You. Don't. Know. Who. They. Are. You. Don't. Know. **SHIT.** " Robin's last punch landed on where Slade's nose would be, sending him stumbling backward.

"That's it Robin... give into the anger," Slade's smooth voice just made Robin angrier and angrier. The Boy Wonder shoved the mercenary to the floor and pinned him to the rooftop. Slade did not fight back as Robin pulled a knife from his belt. "Do it, boy wonder!" the mercenary taunted cooly. "Kill me!"

The acrobat's hand neared Slade's throat. It would be so easy, just a slip of the wrist, and Slade would cause more trouble. His teeth grit and his hand tightened around the knife's grip.

"Robin **STOP!** "

Robin's head shot up and he came face to face with Zatanna. Her blue eye's watered in shock and disappointment. She was standing on the opposite rooftop, the wind whipped her hair around wildly. The team soon came running up behind her, freezing to take in the scence before them. Their little Robin had a knife to a man's throat, the Robin who swore he would never kill anyone.

Slade strained his neck to look at the new players, "I believe that this is my cue to leave." He grabbed the Boy Wonder's wrists and threw the 15 year old off him. Robin rolled to his feet, but Slade was already making his escape, disappearing over the rooftops of Jump City. It was too late to catch him again.

Robin turned his head to the team, his lip was turned up into a feral snarl. "Damnit you guys!" he snapped, "I had him!"

"No Robin, you were going to _kill_ him!" Zatanna exclaimed worriedly. The Titans began to gather around their leader, most avoiding eye contact with the team.

"You have **NO** idea HOW long we've been trying to capture Slade!" The titan's leader was livid. "We spent **MONTHS** trying to track him, but he _always_ disappears. And today he just **waltzes** into our hands?" Robin took a deep breath and turned back to where Slade had disappeared, "We're not going to get that chance again." Robin swiveled around, his cape dramatically spinning with him, "Next time, **stay out of our fights** ," and with that, the Titans' leader had disappeared into the night.

The Titan's looked back at the team with mixed expressions, some sympathetic, some were more agitated. Starfire looked down at her feet, "Perhaps it would be best if you stayed here, and we pursued Robin?" Her voice was quiet and soft but clear, the team was not to follow.

Zatanna opened her mouth indignantly, "Bu-"

Cyborg cut her off, "It wasn't a suggestion," he jumped off the roof and pursued their leader. The rest of the Titan's followed suit. Though she turned to follow her teammate, Starfire stopped and looked back over her shoulder at the team.

"I believe it would be unwise to follow," Starfire said in a soft but cold tone, before flying away, following her team.

The team looked amongst themselves, confused and concerned for their youngest member.

 _Was Robin about to.. **kill** Deathstroke..? _ M'gann wrung her hands together worriedly.

 _I don't think- he wouldn't... he **couldn't** _ Zatanna was stumbling around her thoughts, her eyebrows knitted together and her eyes couldn't seem to focus on one point.

Aqualad looked down disappointedly, _I believe our friend may have changed more than we_ thought...


	20. The Roof

The Titans split up to search the city. Robin could be literally anywhere. It was Starfire who found him first, after all, she knew him best. He was sitting atop a large building facing the Wayne Ent. sign. She landed gracefully behind the Boy Wonder.

Robin turned to look behind him at the light patter of feet on the rooftop behind him. "Go away Star..." he sighed, turning back around.

Starfire took a step forward, "You do not want to do 'the talking'?"

Robin put his head in his hands. "I had him, Star. _I HAD HIM!_ " Starfire put her hand comfortingly on the boy's shoulder. "I had him and he slipped right through my fingers..."

The Tamaranian princess sat down next to Robin, who leaned into her embrace. "Do not worry friend Robin... we will catch Slade eventually," she placed a hand on the side of the Boy Wonder's head, holding it close.

"This all could have been over... he was right beneath me. I could have just, ended it all. No one else would have to get hurt because of him..."

Starfire tilted the boy's head up to meet her bright green eyes. "The actions of Slade are not your fault. If you had 'ended it' you would not be the Robin I know. We _will_ defeat Slade, just not tonight."

"If not tonight then when?" Star opened her mouth to reply, but soon closed it, realizing she had no reply. "Exactly!" Robin stood up rather aggressively, pushing the princess away. "Tonight was probably the **one** time we could've caught him.." the Boy Wonder paced back and forth. "I was **SO CLOSE** ," he growled. "I **HAD** him!"

Starfire stood up, watching him pace for a minute before stopping him. She placed her hands on Robin's shoulders. "Robin. We _will_ stop Slade." The Boy Wonder looked into the Tamaranean Princess' soothing green eyes, his heavy breathing slowed as he calmed himself.

"Star, I don't know when I'll get that chance again.." he hung his head in disappointment, glaring at his feet.

Starfire lifted his chin back up with her finger, "Please, you are the 'boy wonder' are you not?" She cocked her head to the side. "You _will_ have another chance at defeating Slade, and you _will_ defeat him."

Robin's face softened. "Jeez Star, what would I do without you?" he chuckled lightly, brushing Starfire's hair out of her face with his finger.

"I imagine you would continue to be a hero, would you not?"

Robin chucked again and shook his head slightly, "It was a rhetorical question Star."

"Please, what is a rhetorical question?"

"It's..." Robin struggled for words, "It's, I guess it's a question that's not meant to be answered."

Starfire's eyebrows knitted together in even more confusion, "Why would one ask a question if they do not wish for an answer?"

Robin scratched the back of his head, "I.. It, it's kinda hard to explain Star... I guess it's to make a point rather than to get an answer."

"I do not understand.. what is this 'point' you are making?"

He coughed nervously, "Well... I, the point I was making was that.. I.. well, I- I need you Star."

Star blushed and turned her head away, "Oh Robin, you do not need me.."

Robin put his hand to Starfire's cheek and turned her head to meet his gaze. He took a small step closer to her, "Honest Star, I need you, you're one of the most important people in my life."

Starfire's eye's twinkled. "You are important to me, also..." she inched towards Robin, their faces merely inches from each other.

* * *

From a few rooftops over, Zatanna had also located the Boy Wonder despite the Titan's warning to leave well enough alone.

She watched, frozen, as the two Titans inch closer together on the rooftop. Zatanna bit her lip, trying to prevent her tears from falling.

She watched as her worst fear came to life. She watched as the two team members edged closer and closer. She watched as their faces got nearer and nearer. Zatanna watched until she couldn't watch anymore, so the magician closed her eyes and looked away, letting a single tear fall down her cheek. Zatanna pretended she didn't just see them kiss. She pretended her heart didn't just get shattered to pieces.

Zatanna did the only thing she could imagine doing. She turned her back to the two Titans. She turned her back and slowly walked away.

 _Guys, why don't we just go home.._ She said over the mind link. _You were right Aqualad..._ she added, swallowing the lump in her throat, _Robin **has** changed. _

_You alright Z?_ Artemis chimed in, worriedly.

 _Been better,_

 _What's wrong Zee?_ M'gann's concern was obvious even through the mind link.

 _I'd rather not talk about it. Let's just go home, Robin's got a new team to rely on now.._

* * *

The two Titan's pulled apart, blushing madly.

Starfire was first to speak, "I believe we should find the other Titans.."

Robin cleared his throat, "Uh yeah... let's." The Boy Wonder pulled out his communicator, "Robin to Titans. What are your locations?"

"Cyborg to Titans, why don't we rendezvous at Titan's tower?"

"Sounds good to me," piped Beast Boy

"Alright sounds like a plan," Robin confirmed, shutting his communicator. He cleared his throat again and turned to Starfire. "So.. Star..." He looked at the Tameranean nervously, biting his lip.

She looked at Robin smiling, but the Boy Wonder didn't reciprocate.

Starfire's smile fell. She looked down sadly, realizing she knew what Robin was about to say. "We cannot be 'the couple' can we?"

"Star.. in our line of work.. we just can't- we're teammates... and-" but Robin didn't get to finish his sentence, Starfire had already taken off towards the Titan's Tower.

The Tamaranean princess wiped the tears from her eyes as she flew through the air. _You are a the princess of Tamaran,_ she scolded herself, _princess' don't cry, princess' are not weak, princess' do not fall in love._

Robin watched from the rooftop as Starfire became a dot in the sky. _Goddamn it Robin, what've you done..._ he thought as he ran his hands through his hair. He quickly took off in the direction Starfire had flown.

* * *

The team gathered at the top of Titan's tower. The Titan's had not yet returned but Aqualad was sure they would be back soon.

M'gann wrung her hands, "Should we stay to say goodbye?"

"Lets just leave.." Zatanna scowled to herself as she boarded the Bioship. M'gann hesitated but followed her friend onto the ship.

As the team prepared to leave a familiar voice sounded behind them. "Leaving so soon?"

Artemis sighed, "What do you want Wally?"

"You guys were just gonna leave without saying goodbye?" Wally questioned, ignoring Artemis.

Aqualad turned to the speedster, "We thought it would be best considering what has occured."

"Robin?" Wally crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "He's fine. You know him, give him a minute to cool off. Stay to say goodbye."

"No thanks," interrupted Zatanna, "Batman's probably wondering where we've gone."

"And I'd appreciate if you didn't tell him," came a joking reply from the Boy Wonder as he landed on the tower. Zatanna turned her back to Robin, causing him to knit his eyebrows together in confusion. "You alright Z?"

"Just Dandy, _Dick_ ," she half spat at him. The team looked at Zatanna with confusion and shock.

"If this is about what happened with Slade-"

"This has nothing to do with that, I don't care what you do. Do whatever you want, just disregard everyone who your decisions might affect.. like always"

The rest of the Titans arrived in time to see Robin's face contort in anger. "What's your problem Zee?!"

" **YOU!** " the magician spat, "You are my problem, Robin. You do whatever you want and ignore the fact that your decisions affect other people!" Zatanna got closer and closer to Robin, pointing a finger in his face, "You run away, leaving us worried sick. You _hide_ from us, _your friends_ _!_ You take Wally away from us-"

Robin interrupted her, "Wally left on his own accord!"

Zatanna ignored the Titan's leader and kept going, "And the funny thing is, you don't even know that you just made a giant decision, maybe the _most_ careless decision you've made yet!"

"Oh have I?" snapped Robin.

"YES!" she growled, "You **decided** to.. to.. to.. to KISS HER!" Zatanna threw her arm in Starfire's direction.

Starfire's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as all eyes turned to her. Her face turned bright red.

"Is that what this is about?!"

"Please, I did not wish to cause disruption!" Starfire cried out.

"Well that's exactly what you did!" Zatanna barked at the alien princess.

"Leave Star out of this Z!" Robin stepped in front of Starfire, "This is about me! **I** kissed **her**! You want to be mad? Be mad at me!"

"I **AM** mad at you!" Zatanna turned away and boarded the Bioship. She looked back at the Boy Wonder and sneered, "You really _have_ changed."

The team looked between Zatanna and Robin. Aqualad was first to speak, "It was good to see you again Robin." He nodded, "I hope to see you soon."

M'gann and Artemis stepped forward to give the Boy Wonder a quick hug. "Stay safe.." M'gann smiled.

"It was nice to see you again," Artemis ruffled Robin's hair before stepping aboard the bioship with M'gann.

Superboy gave Robin a nod before boarding the ship, leaving Batgirl alone.

"Hey boy blunder, don't forget to give me a call every now and then eh?" She pulled him into a hug, "We miss you. And don't worry about Zee, she's just upset because she's still got a crush on you."

Robin pulled away and sighed, "We had a thing, but that was almost a year ago... I mean I guess we never specifically ended things.. we just kinda fell off. I didn't think she cared anymore, not like that anyways.."

Batgirl put an arm on her longtime friend's shoulder, "I think she knows deep down that you guys were no longer together, but she was probably hoping you weren't."

"BATGIRL C'MON!"

Batgirl turned her head to the bioship, "ALRIGHT IM COMING!" She gave Robin one last hug before boarding the bioship.

The titans watched as the red ship took off.

Beast Boy stepped up next to Robin, "Soooooooo... you and Starrrrr, eh?" he nudged the Boy Wonder.

Robin opened his mouth to respond but Starfire beat him to it. In a cool, collected voice, Starfire clarified, "Robin and I are not 'the couple'. He has made it clear that being involved with me would be unhealthy for the team and that it is not a good idea."

"DAMN," chorused Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Cyborg turned to their leader, "You really said that, Rob?"

Robin shook his head fiercely, "No, no! I just said I didn't think it was a good idea for us to be together, _like that... right now._ "

Beast Boy cringed a little, "Harsh, dude.."

Starfire put her hand up, "It is understandable, a relationship could.. _would_ get in the way of our ' _team dynamics_ '" Starfire looked down at her feet, "It is just, not the time that is right.."

Robin looked at her sadly, "Star..."

"No, Robin..." she interrupted, "You have made yourself clear, we are not in 'the relationship', we are just 'the friends.. correct?"

"Well... yes, but.." Robin didn't even get to finish his sentence before Starfire turned around and went inside, followed by the rest of the Titans.

Robin sat down and looked up at the sky, _What've I done..._ he asked himself.


End file.
